


Mi Hermosa Criatura Marina

by Ladygon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ConcursoDestielHispano, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Sex, Slash, True Love, mermaid!cas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: Dean es rescatado de un naufragio por una hermosa criatura marina. Está mal herido y lejos de su hogar en una isla solitaria, pero no es tan malo como parece, porque tendrá ayuda. Una historia de sirenas. Mermaid!Cas, Destiel.





	1. Espectáculos del mar

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.  
> Es un Destiel ambientado en el siglo XVIII. Mermaid!Cas, una historia de sirenas.  
> Este fic compite en el Primer Concurso de Fics de Destiel Hispano #ConcursoDestielHispano del grupo de Facebook “Destiel Hispano” @DestielHispano.

** Capítulo 1: Espectáculos del mar. **

Una noche de tormenta en el mar, era uno de los espectáculos más hermosos y terroríficos del mundo. Él quería verlo. Sería peligroso, hasta prohibido, pero no podía dejarlo pasar como siempre, después de todo, vivir en el mar conllevaba vivir con estos peligros, incluso debía aprender a enfrentarlos, así como los torbellinos o los ojos de mar y un sin número de peligros constantes que no enumeraban por lo interminable de la lista. 

Partió a la superficie, sacando la cabeza del agua justo a tiempo, para ver como una corrida de rayos caía en el horizonte. Fue una cosa asombrosa que lo dejó son una semisonrisa en el rostro, pero después, un sonido terrible atacó y eso lo hizo esconder la cabeza en el agua para sacudirse ese ruido. Su aleta azulina, lo ayudó con el movimiento rápido. Volvió  a sacar la cabeza, ahora sabía dónde mirar, en esa dirección caían, mientras el viento y la lluvia caía sin control desde el cielo oscuro. El agua se balanceaba como un tobogán marino excitante, pero sus ojos acuáticos podían apreciar toda esa belleza, cuidando la corriente. La corriente te podía hacer perder el rumbo, esta siempre era peligrosa. Perderse era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien de su especie. Así que desde chiquititos, enseñaban los peligros de las corrientes marinas. Eso desde hace ya muchos milenios.

Otro rayo cayó en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo, pero una explosión en llamas lo acompañó al caer.  El ruido siguiente no quitó la curiosidad de la criatura, pues el fuego era otro espectáculo llamativo y no muy visto en las profundidades. Nadó hasta ese lugar llamativo con una velocidad asombrosa, aun así, estaba bastante lejos, por lo que fue dando descansos para sacar la cabeza del agua y ver la ubicación del fuego, el cual aumentaba de tamaño, producto del acercamiento.

Dos horas de espectáculo fascinante entre rayos, truenos, oleaje, lluvia, viento, iluminación del cielo y fuego, que hubieran espantado a cualquiera, pero que a él solo lo divertían. Mientras más se acercaba al lugar, un ruido extraño se sentía dentro de las aguas oscuras. Algo no escuchado nunca, un crujido desgarrador. Detuvo su camino. Un grupo grande de criaturas marinas, atropellaron su paso al venir en su contra.

Miró hacia la superficie y vio algo luminoso, así que subió a observar. A medida que subía la luminosidad crecía y cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, vio una gran montaña ardiendo, o eso pensó en primer instante. Otro crujido horrible, y la montaña se inclinó.

Fue cuando descubrió que no era una montaña, sino otras de las cosas prohibidas a las cuales no podían acercarse: un barco. Un barco poseía el peligro más grande de todos los conocidos por su especie, las criaturas más terroríficas, enemigas juradas del mundo marino y del mundo entero. No conocía especie sobre la faz del planeta que no le tuviera miedo, pues eran peor que una plaga o un volcán en erupción, o los terremotos marinos, los rayos o cualquiera de las amenazas existentes, porque de ellas no había escape. Se multiplicaban, arrasaban y podían estar en cualquier parte; tierra o mar. Si veía a algunas de ellas debía esconderse, huir tan rápido como pudiera. Desde los albores de la Tierra ellos habían matado a muchos de su especie y cuando su civilización avanzó hacia el mar fue peor. En su período de expansión por el mundo debieron ocultarse en las profundidades para siempre, pero existían los curiosos como él, que miraban las batallas en el mar, en especial aquellas con esas banderas negras. Había muchas batallas de esas, últimamente.

Otro crujido lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. La madera ardiente caía al mar, desintegrando la forma del barco. No quedaba mucho de él. Trató de ver si tenía esa bandera negra, abundante por ese tiempo, pero no la encontró. Había otra en su lugar, así que el barco debió perderse, porque estaba bastante lejos de su ruta marítima. Rodeó la nave para ver cómo se inclinaba y se hundía hecho carbón, prácticamente todo consumido. Con rapidez, desaparecía bajo el mar mientras algunos maderos en llamas flotaban como único vestigio. Al parecer, el oleaje y el fuego consumieron todo, no quedaba nada. Si hubiera demorado unos minutos más, no hubiera encontrado nada que mirar. Siguió nadando hasta que escuchó un quejido. Eso lo asustó, porque estaba muy cerca y podía ser la criatura horrible, temida por todos: el hombre.

Solo pensar en eso lo volvió torpe, ya que quiso escapar del lugar, pero tropezó con un madero a la deriva. Nervioso dio la vuelta y vio algo encima de él. Fue cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Al parecer, otro tritón como él quiso ver el espectáculo y terminó herido. Tenía medio cuerpo agarrado a una tabla. Tenía que ayudarlo.

Lo llamó en su lengua, pero no le respondió. Al acercarse vio lo sucio que estaba por las cenizas y el hollín, no podía ver quién era. Estaba muy mal, así que lo rodeó por la cintura y lo soltó de la tabla. En ese instante se vio agarrado por su compañero de forma desesperada y tuvo que mantenerse firme para que no le hiciera perder el balance.  Fue cuando dio cuenta de algo y se paralizó del susto.

No tenía aleta. Su piel bajo la cintura era rugosa con otra textura, diferente a la suya o a la del pecho de él. Castiel quedó petrificado con el descubrimiento, no supo qué hacer con la criatura en sus brazos. Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas y el quejido lastimoso lo sacó de su mutismo. Cometió, entonces, la imprudencia o el primer error más grande de su vida:

Vio el rostro muy sucio del herido.

Este abrió un poco sus ojos, justo en el instante en que un rayo iluminó todo, pero de inmediato colapsó. Castiel lo movió sin éxito de reaccionar. Miró para todos lados, la lluvia había cesado, aunque el oleaje todavía era intenso y la tormenta eléctrica seguía. Tampoco había otras criaturas sin aletas a su alrededor, debieron morir todas en el naufragio.

Quizás debía dejarlo  morir, si era la criatura que pensaba que era, pues no conocía a ningún humano, tampoco había visto uno tan cerca, estaba seguro que la criatura que tenía en sus brazos era un hombre. No parecía tan terrible al verlo, bastante débil al decir verdad. Sin embargo, no debía subestimarlo.

Comenzó a nadar con él agarrado de la cintura y un brazo inerte, pasado por su cuello. Debía buscar un lugar donde dejarlo, un trozo de madera o algo donde pudiera permanecer a flote. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró, pero el madero estaba quemado y no poseía la consistencia para mantenerlo en ese estado de desmayo. Buscó entre los pocos deshechos del naufragio y no había nada que pudiera soportarlo. Finalmente, decidió seguir nadando, hasta unas islas del sureste, las cuales quedaban bastante lejos, pero era la única solución, por lo menos, ahí quizás sobreviviría el humano, si es que era fuerte claro está.

Nadó toda la noche, ayudado por la corriente cálida. Nadar con un peso inconsciente de una criatura terrestre, fue demasiado cansador. Incluso dudó si alcanzaría a llegar, pero decidió mantenerse a flote y dejarse llevar por la corriente, eso ayudó bastante. Asimismo, la tormenta eléctrica amainaba, calmando las aguas.

El sol despuntaba, coloreando el cielo matutino de unos hermosos colores azulados, naranjas, cuando Castiel divisó la pequeña isla. Sonrió con satisfacción y pese a lo cansado que estaba, aleteó con fuerza para llegar pronto al lugar.

Descubrió que sacar del agua al humano sería difícil. Pocas veces usaba su poder especial para cambiar a su parte anfibia, así que estaba muy tope, tratando de poner sus dos pies en la arena del fondo marino. Incluso llegó  perder el equilibrio y terminó casi ahogando al pobre humano en sus brazos. Cambió de inmediato sus piernas en aletas para subir a la superficie y darle aire al terrestre, aunque este todavía estaba inconsciente y no sabía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Decidió entonces, llegar nadando hasta lo más que pudiera y luego cambiar su aleta, pero no podía caminar, así que terminó arrastrando al sujeto por la arena.

Cansadísimo, con un último movimiento, lo puso boca arriba y verificó si estaba respirando. Quizás había muerto con todo el ajetreo, lo cual sería una lástima después de todo el esfuerzo realizado para traerlo hasta ahí, pero a veces, sucedían cosas como esta y a pesar de todo el trabajo, igual morían. Como le pasó aquella vez que quiso salvar un delfín enredado por una red. El delfín se ahogó, pese a que logró sacarlo, estaba demasiado débil y no resistió. 

El rostro todavía estaba bastante sucio con el tizne del fuego, acercó su oído a la nariz del otro para escuchar si respiraba. No sintió nada, así que puso su oreja en el pecho del otro y cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor. Ahí estaba el débil sonido de la respiración.

Era hora de marcharse. La criatura podía sobrevivir sola, no dudaba de eso si se trataba del hombre. La leyenda decía que ellos rechazaron el mar y salieron a la superficie. Por esta razón, no se sorprendió que el humano tuviera la misma forma física de él en su forma anfibia. Alguien que rechazó las bondades del mar debía ser una criatura muy egoísta y ególatra. Con esa capacidad podría sobrevivir sin problemas.

Arrastró su cuerpo por la pequeña playa de arenas blancas, rodeada de roquerías para volver al agua. Definitivamente, debía aprender a andar en dos pies con su parte anfibia, nunca se sabía cuándo necesitaría de ella como ahora. Llegó al agua con la ayuda de las rocas, aquí se sujetaba de ellas, y que el agua las acariciaba con cuidado. Volvió a su forma acuática con aleta y se disponía  volver a las profundidades cuando volteó para ver al hombre.

Este se quejaba demasiado, luego pareció moverse y su instinto fue esconderse detrás de una de las rocas. Había varias rocas a su alrededor, pues la playita en sí, estaba rodeada de ellas, lo que lo convertía en un lugar muy bueno para esconderse. Siguió observando al sujeto que se sentó en la arena, pero que de inmediato volvió a caer de espaldas con un quejido.

El hombre estaba herido, fue la conclusión que sacó con ese simple acto. Quizás no podría sobrevivir solo como lo suponía. Ahora estaba en el dilema de irse o no de ahí. Por un lado, ya había hecho todo lo que una criatura marina podría hacer por un terrestre; por otro, el hombre podría morir y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano.

Suspiró con cansancio, volvió a las profundidades en busca de alimento para ese humano. Además, también tenía hambre.

El día estaba precioso y los rayos del sol les daban vida a los corales. Un hermoso espectáculo deleitó como siempre al tritón en su búsqueda de alimento.

Envuelto en unas algas dejó tres pescados, cerca de las rocas, así se mantendrían frescos pese al sol mañanero. El hombre todavía estaba desmayado, pero respirando. Veía como se movía su pecho al respirar. Sabía que también necesitaría agua dulce para sobrevivir, así que se dio la tarea de rodear toda la isla en busca de ese manantial. Nadó por su alrededor durante unas pocas horas, así que no era tan pequeña la isla, ni tan grande.

Atrás de la isla donde dejó al hombre, podía ver una serie de islotes, que la acompañaban. Eran hermosas con una variedad de pájaros cantores muy vibrantes. No parecía haber animales peligrosos y había unos árboles frutales que el hombre podría aprovechar. Sin embargo, no encontró agua, la cual debía estar en las profundidades de la isla.

Terminada su exploración, volvió al lugar donde dejó al humano. Fue sigiloso en no dejarse ver, ayudado siempre por las rocas. El pescado había desaparecido y el humano también, eso lo asustó. Debía esconderse mejor, antes de que lo descubriera, permaneció muy quieto con todo su cuerpo sumergido y la cabeza escondida tras una roca.

Esperó un momento, entonces lo vio salir de entre las palmeras. Venía cojeando, apretando su costado. Se acercó a la playa y Castiel tuvo las ganas locas de salir de ahí, a toda velocidad, mar adentro, pero algo lo detuvo.

El hombre ya no estaba sucio con el hollín del incendio, al parecer se limpió la cara. No es que con el agua y el ajetreo no se le limpió, sino que ese hollín era demasiado aceitoso y lo tenía muy pegado. Ahora que estaba limpio, quedó fascinado con esa criatura, pues si tuviera aleta, juraría que se trataba de otro tritón.

—¡Hola! —gritó el humano— ¡Hay alguien ahí!

Castiel escondió su cabeza en el acto y su corazón saltó a mil por hora. El sujeto quizás lo había visto. Debía huir a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

—¡Gracias por el pescado! ¡Yo… ay!

La voz de dolor del hombre puso de manifiesto que estaba herido. Castiel lo comprendió así, solo por eso no huyó de ahí. Cuando volvió a mirar, el hombre estaba sentado en la arena, tratando de calmar su dolor en el costado. Sintió pena por el herido y recordó al delfín que no pudo ayudar hace un par de años. Siguió observando todos los movimientos del humano, la distancia era prudente como para que no lo viera. Además, tenía mejor vista, así que pudo distinguir que en su brazo izquierdo tenía una impresión con hollín, la cual él miraba mucho. La impresión de una mano, de su mano. No sabía cómo la había hecho, pero lo seguro es que cuando lo estuvo acarreando por el mar, aplicó mucha fuerza en esa parte, por eso tenía moreteado.

Siguió observando, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era como una especie de fascinación con esa criatura, la cual no parecía tan terrible como contaban las leyendas. Mientras lo veía, movía su cola con nerviosismo sin darse cuenta. El chico estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba como lo encontró al principio, pero ahora estaba limpio y se veían sus músculos bien formados con ese tostadito por el sol. No como él, que tenía la piel pálida como una perla.

—¡Ya te vi! —gritó el chico.

Eso lo hizo esconder la cabeza otra vez en la roca y quedar inmóvil por unos segundos con su pecho latiendo asustado.

—¡Vamos, por favor! —gritó otra vez—. No tengas miedo, ¿no ves que estoy herido? No puedo hacerte nada. Sal por favor, es muy solo por aquí.

Castiel pensó en ese hermoso chico lastimado, viviendo en esa isla por el resto de su vida. Sintió lástima por él, además que sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, quería ayudarlo. También, podía nadar escondido hasta otra roca lejos y mantener la distancia.

—¡Mi nombre es Dean Winchester! ¿Cómo te llamas? —gritó esta vez más cerca.

Castiel volvió a sacar la cabeza y vio con horror que Dean entró al agua, buscándolo. Estaba pasando entre las rocas, eso era muy peligroso, podía caerse, golpearse la cabeza o morir. Justo estaba pensando en esto cuando lo vio perder el equilibro. Rápidamente, salió de su escondite y alcanzó a tomarlo antes de que estrellara la cabeza en una roca.

El tiempo se detuvo, los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Luego, Dean desvió los ojos a la cola de pez, entonces, Castiel lo soltó de improviso, pero el chico pudo apoyarse bien para no caer.

—No te asuste, por favor —le dijo Dean—. Sé lo que eres. —Desvió la vista y murmuró—. O creo saber. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿a quién se lo diría?

Eso era verdad, estaba solo en la isla y quizás lo estuviera para toda la vida, así que su secreto estaba a salvo. Aunque no entendió a cuál secreto se refería. El único secreto que tenía era el haber escondido en los corales del norte, un medallón que encontró en el fondo del mar, pero eso era imposible que él lo supiera.

Dean trató de sujetarse a una roca próxima y el oleaje no lo dejó, porque justo rompió la ola en una roca próxima. La retirada del agua lo estaba arrastrando, así que se sujetó del brazo de Castiel.

—¿Podemos sentarnos en la orilla, por favor? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel no respondió nada, solo se deslizó por entre las rocas, hasta la orilla, ayudando al chico también en el proceso. Una vez que lo dejó sentado en una roca, él también se sentó con la ayuda de sus manos, ya que estar tan cerca de la orilla lo volvía torpe. Quizás debía cambiar  a su forma anfibia, pero eso lo volvería más torpe. No la tenía para nada controlada y si necesitaba huir rápido, con su forma normal, podría hacerlo, aunque eso significara dejar solo al hombre para que muriera.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Puedo entenderte

Dean agarraba su costado con el rostro lleno de dolor.

—Yo, solo, yo solo… quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

La mano sostenía con firmeza, debía tenerla inmovilizada si quería sanarse. Así como se comportaba no podría estar bien pronto.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Castiel levantó su mirada.

—¿Hablas mi idioma?

Tanto como hablar su idioma, no podía por el momento, ya que si abría la boca saldrían sonidos ultrasónicos que solo las ballenas, delfines y otros animales marinos entenderían. En cuanto a entender lo que decía, por supuesto comprendía todas sus palabras, o al menos eso pensaba. Ya no estaba tan seguro de esto último habían cosas que lo confundían, pero confiaba en su habilidad para de entender todos los lenguajes del océano.

—Entonces, no entiendes —concluyó Dean desilusionado.

Castiel vio ese rostro y decidió mover la cabeza de forma positiva. Dean se entusiasmó con el hecho.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Castiel volvió a mover la cabeza en forma positiva.

—¡Wow!, pero ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿No sabes hablar?

Castiel volvió a mover la cabeza en forma positiva.

—Sabes hablar entonces, ¿por qué no hablas?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y ahora usó sus manos. Tocó sus labios y luego lo señaló a él. Movió los dedos como si hablaran y volvió a negar.

—¡Ah! Me entiendes, pero no hablas mi idioma —concluyó el náufrago.

Castiel sonrió y afirmó las palabras del chico. Dean quedó medio embobado con la sonrisa de la criatura marina. Al menos podían entenderse, con señas, pero quizás podría enseñarle algunas palabras.

—Eres una sirena.

La sirena empequeñeció los ojos, él no era una sirena, era un tritón. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y molesta.

—¿No eres una sirena? Pero tienes cola de pez.

Exacto, tenía cola de pez, pero no tenía senos. Aplastó su pecho con la palma de sus manos. Luego redondeó con sus manos y volvió a aplastar.

—Claro, eres un hombre. Un hombre con cola de pez.

Castiel sonrió y asintió, aunque no era un hombre, era la mejor definición del género masculino. Una lástima que fuera tan ignorante que no supiera que él era un tritón, no una sirena. Una sirena era una criatura femenina y él era un “él”, masculino.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez. Castiel sintió curiosidad y estiró su mano para tocar al náufrago en las costillas. Dean vio las intenciones de la sirena o del hombre de cola de pez y sacó su mano con cuidado de donde le dolió. La mano blanca contrastó la piel morena cuando hizo contacto con esa calidez. El frío de la mano blanca provocó un suspiro.

Castiel supo que debía ayudar. Había un alga en el fondo marino, con la cual podía usar para esas lesiones. Era muy medicinal. Entonces empezó a mover las manos como si se estuviera vendando el mismo a su alrededor e indicó el mar.

—¿Quieres llevarme allá?

No le había entendido, así que movió la cabeza. Castiel se indicó así mismo con el dedo y luego en dirección al mar. Volvió con la seña de vendaje y el de volver.

—Ah, irás por una venda, ¿no?

Esta vez agitó la cabeza en forma positiva.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho, porque no soporto el dolor.

Castiel hizo el movimiento de irse, pero sintió la mano tibia en su brazo, y miró los orbes verdes como hipnotizado.

—Por favor, no tardes. No me gusta estar solo —confesó el náufrago con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

Encontrar las algas no fue tan difícil como creyó sería, eso alivió la búsqueda. No sabía la razón que lo impulsaba a volver tan rápido donde el hombre, aunque recordó los ojos verdes y supo que ese era el motivo de todo.

De paso, capturó algunos peces, los cuales envolvió en otras algas y volvió donde Dean. Lo encontró, acostado bajo la sombra de una palmera. El problema era que no podía salir del agua, todavía no dominaba su parte anfibia. Tendría que arrastrarse hasta él y para eso, su forma anfibia era la mejor opción.

Con el agua bastante baja, hizo un paquete con las cosas que traía y las ató a su cintura, luego se transformó sujetado a una roca. Quizás si iba de roca en roca podría mantenerse en dos pies. Trató de hacerlo, no resultó como quería, pero pudo llegar a la orilla, arrastrando sus dos pies por la arena. Fue una tarea no tan difícil como la primera vez, pudo aplicar fuerza extra por no tener que cargar un bulto tan grande.

Cuando llegó junto a Dean vio que estaba dormido. Su respiración era tranquila en ese rostro esmaltado por el sol. Quiso tocarlo y su mano se movió sola. Era duro, pero suave.

Los ojos se abrieron, chocando con los de él.

—Hola, qué bueno que llegaste —le dijo Dean con alegría.

Trató de incorporarse con ese dolor en su costado.

—¡Tienes piernas! —exclamó el náufrago sorprendido.

Castiel lo miró sin saber de lo que hablaba el hombre.

—… y otras cosas más… pensé… —siguió divagando Dean.

Mostró su morral de algas con los pescados y el atado de unas algas extrañas de color rosado. Tuvo que ponerlo frente a los ojos del hombre, interrumpiendo la vista sobre su cuerpo desnudo para que le pusiera atención a la medicina.

—Oh, gracias —dijo tomando el morral—, pero dime, ¿puedes caminar?

Castiel movió su cabeza en forma negativa. El hombre sonrió con ternura.

—Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte a caminar —ofreció el hombre.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza y luego afirmó en positivo, puesto que debía utilizar su forma anfibia si quería desenvolverse en tierra.  Sin embargo, había un problema con esto, puesto que el profesor de caminata estaba enfermo. Castiel hizo la seña de querer vendarlo con las algas. Dean supo a qué se refería y en verdad, se veía difícil vendarse él mismo con esas plantas acuáticas, así que dejó que su extraño amigo lo hiciera.

Los vendajes fueron muy efectivos en manos de Castiel. También él conocía un brebaje medicinal que se hacía con las tripas del pescado que trajo y el machacar las algas en una roca mohosa marina. Trató de explicar esto con señas a Dean, pero este no entendió mucho el asunto. Castiel se alejó un poco de él para buscar la roca mohosa, arrastrando su cuerpo por la arena.

—¡Espera! Te puedo ayudar a caminar —ofreció Dean.

Castiel negó con su cabeza. No quería que se esforzara, porque podría ponerse peor. Dean pareció entender, ya que no lo siguió. Encontró una roca de esas cerca del lugar. Tuvo que entrar al agua y volvió a su forma normal, pues era más cómodo para él estar así. Agarró una piedra erosionada del fondo y comenzó su tarea de machacar las algas. El oleaje salpicaba juguetonamente en su rostro mientras  hacía su tarea. Después destripó el pescado y unió los ingredientes necesarios a las algas, creando una pasta espesa. Tomó un poco de esta y la envolvió en un poco de alga, formando una especie de píldora. Volvió a repetir todo hasta que obtuvo varias.

Cuando terminó su tarea, miró hacia el frente y vio a Dean, quien lo observaba desde la playa con mucho interés en todos sus movimientos. Eso le dio curiosidad y lo quedó mirando un buen rato sin hacer nada más que eso, hasta que le salpicó el oleaje, amenazando con llevarse las píldoras. Las tomó con un poco de torpeza y comenzó a regresar donde Dean con su forma anfibia.

Sentía las extremidades un poco fuertes, quizás por el hecho de que las estaba usando muy seguido. Logró volver donde el hombre, arrastrándose con facilidad hasta su lado.

—Cuando esté mejor, te enseñaré a caminar —prometió Dean.

Castiel solo lo quedó mirando antes de pasarle las píldoras y hacerle la seña de que debía tragar una. Dean aprendía rápido el lenguaje de señas de la criatura, pero por otra parte, deseaba escuchar su voz.

—También te enseñaré a hablar. —Volvió a prometer Dean.

Tragó la píldora y comió un pedazo de carne de pescado crudo para pasarla por su garganta.

—Me gustaría hacer un poco de fuego. Apuesto que este pescado sabría exquisito cocinado.

Castiel no supo a lo que se refería. La palabra “cocinado” no la conocía, pero la palabra “fuego” sí, y era muy peligroso. Extraño que no le tuviera miedo a esa cosa roja cuando destruyó su embarcación.

—Estaba un poco amarga la medicina… no es que me esté quejando… esteee, el pescado está bien.

Dean sonrió medio afectado, por estarse quejando con quien lo había salvado y cuidado de él. Castiel quiso saber el significado de todo lo que decía ese humano. Abrió la boca y trató de emitir un sonido parecido al del sujeto.

—Fuuuu…

El náufrago se sorprendió al escuchar el balbuceo de la criatura.

—Fuuue… —siguió tratando Castiel.

Todavía no distinguía la palabra que quería decir, pero esa sirena macho estaba tratando de hablar como los humanos y debía ayudarle. Comenzó a hacer una selección de palabras, pues era obvio que estaba tratando de decir una palabra que él había dicho antes. El problema era que no recordaba bien qué es lo que había dicho. Hizo una especie de remembranza.

—¿Fue? —preguntó Dean.

—Fuuueeee…

—¿Quieres decir fuego? —preguntó con duda el chico.

Castiel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Fuego. Esa es la palabra —dijo Dean con aires de maestro.

—Fueeeee…

Volvió a repetir sin éxito.

—…go —terminó Dean la palabra de Castiel.

—…go… —repitió Castiel.

—Fuego —dijo Dean.

—Fueeee… go —concluyó, por fin Castiel.

—¡Eso! ¡Fuego! ¡Lo has dicho! —exclamó Dean lleno de alegría.

Castiel sonrió feliz por haberlo logrado.

—Fuego —repitió el tritón.

—Sí, fuego ¡Fabuloso!

Todavía no podía creerlo, su voz era ronca y hermosa. La sirena hombre podía hablar, eso quería decir que podría enseñarle. Sería una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo muerto en una isla solitaria como esta. A propósito, no sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Dean ya con seriedad.

Castiel no podía hablar todavía el idioma del humano, pero tomó una rama del suelo y comenzó a dibujar en la arena un mapa marítimo. No era un mapa muy marítimo. Parecía el dibujo de un niño de cinco años. Ahí estaban las islas, parecía un archipiélago con islas bastante distantes, las unas de las otras, y a su alrededor solo agua, no había ninguna señal de existir tierra de continente. Eso lo desilusionó  en gran medida y se notó en su rostro pecoso.

Daba pena verlo perdido lejos de su hogar. Él también sufriría mucho si estuviera perdido. Debía ayudarlo como fuera.

La noche estaba cayendo y sería la primera vez en la intemperie de esa isla. Castiel apuntó al sol, el cual se escondía en un hermoso ocaso. Estaban los dos sentados en la playa, mirando el espectáculo y se sentía una paz sin igual en ese momento. Castiel no logró su cometido, pues Dean no se movió de su sitio cuando era lo contrario lo que quería.

Castiel volvió a intentarlo y esta vez juntó sus manos en su mejilla, haciendo el gesto de ir a dormir. Por fin Dean comprendió lo que trataba de decirle el chico pez.

—Oh, sí, la noche ya viene. Creo que hoy dormiré bajo la señora luna.

—Luuunnnaaa —repitió Castiel.

—Bien dicho, luna.

Quiso señalarla con su dedo, pero todavía no salía. El sol estaba en un hermoso ocaso y los colores del cielo alucinaban a cualquiera con su belleza.

—Luna —volvió a repetir Castiel.

Dean sonrió con alegría y asintió con la cabeza. El chico pez aprendería a hablar muy pronto, eso lo emocionaba de alguna forma misteriosa. Comunicarse con una criatura tan fascinante como la que tenía al frente, sería la segunda cosa más asombrosa que hubiera experimentado en su vida. La primera fue, ser rescatado por aquel ser tan hermoso. Pensó que así, desnudo como estaba, la criatura pasaba por un humano, por supuesto, no por cualquier humano, ya que resaltaba demasiado.

Trató de levantarse, pero Castiel hizo que se quedara en el suelo a causa de las heridas. En cambio, él trató de pararse en dos pies, le costó un tanto hacerlo, Dean realmente lo vio impresionado con la decisión del ser. Tambaleaba y pronto cayó sin que alcanzara a dar un paso.

—No te aflijas, es más difícil de lo que parece, pero una vez aprendido, no lo volverás a olvidar —dijo Dean.

Castiel asintió y arrastró su cuerpo hasta unas ramas de palmeras, las cuales trajo hasta Dean de la misma forma como las buscó.

—Gracias, serán unas buenas cobijas.

Con eso cubriría su cuerpo por esta noche, hasta que pudiera hacer un refugio digno. Dean le dio una sonrisa, antes de caer rendido por el sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado con todo lo sucedido. Castiel lo miró dormir y algo en su interior se removió con un sentimiento dulzón. Decidió buscar más medicina y vendas para el chico, así podría mejorarse pronto.

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Aquí el segundo capítulo de la sirenita, según Dean, una sirenita macho XD.


	3. Cuidando el uno del otro

Castiel fue por un poco de comida y medicina. Tenía hambre, porque con todo el ajetreo, no se preocupó de él sino del chico herido. Esperaba que se sintiera mejor al otro día.

Durante la noche, se quedó a su lado por si presentaba algún cuadro de fiebre o enfermedad, pero el humano estuvo tranquilo y el veló su sueño bajo un cielo estrellado, perfecto donde el ruido del mar susurraba una canción de amor imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean despertó tarde y trató de moverse, pero Castiel no lo dejó. Dean volvió a su posición de la noche, dejó que Castiel retirara las hojas que tenía de mantas. Castiel quería sanar su herida. Puso una nueva cataplasma en el lugar y le hizo tomarse otra píldora.

—Necesito agua —dijo Dean.

El tritón trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Dean quiso ayudarlo, Castiel no lo dejó, le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Se arrastró hasta el mar y en una concha marina sacó un poco de agua y se la llevó a Dean, arrastrándose por la arena.

—Es agua de mar. No puedo tomarla, necesito agua dulce, de algún río, laguna o vertiente. Quizás sacarla del rocío de la noche —dijo Dean más pensando para él que para Castiel.

El tritón entendió lo que le dijo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia una palmera cercana y ahí comenzó a ponerse de pie. El náufrago vio con sorpresa ese movimiento, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el dolor en el rostro de ese ser tan hermoso le estaba doliendo a él mismo.

—Oye, no lo hagas, no te preocupes, puedo aguantar la sed —dijo Dean.

Castiel no le hizo caso, siguió tratando de ponerse de pie. Lo logró después de dos feas caídas. A la tercera, pudo ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas todavía estaban muy débiles y dolían. Volvió a caer y supo que debería arrastrarse en la profundidad de la isla en busca de agua. Esto no lo había hecho nunca, así que no sabía cómo comenzar.

Primero, no debía perderse, así que alzó su nariz y olisqueó el aire. Terminado de marcar posición tal como lo hacía en el mar, siguió su camino por entre los matorrales. Escuchó un ruido característico de agua al caer y se dirigió hasta allá. Encontró un pequeño riachuelo, que en realidad era una vertiente. Agarró su concha y la llenó de agua fresca. Se la llevó con cuidado hasta Dean, para no derramarla mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. No llegó con mucha agua, pese a todo el cuidado, derramó igual, pero llegó con algo a los labios del náufrago.

Dean estuvo muy contento con esa agua, porque llevaba un día entero sin tomar sorbo y con el calor estaba deshidratado. No quería que Castiel volviera arrastrarse, pero en su posición no tenía alternativa, además que el agua estaba tan rica, que lamió sus labios con insistencia bajo la mirada atenta de la bella criatura. Luego de eso, fue Castiel quien rompió el momento de miradas cuando le quitó la concha para volver por más agua. En esta segunda ida, supo que debería buscar una concha más grande, porque esta era muy pequeña para Dean y así no tendría que ir tantas veces.

Partió pues al mar, el chico trató de explicarle con señas a lo que iba, lo bueno es que se estaba entendiendo y pudo partir a las profundidades en busca de la concha, como también de algo de comida. Aprovechó de traer medicina, porque el chico parecía responder bien al tratamiento, por lo menos no tenía tanto dolor como antes.

Volvió con Dean y cenaron juntos. Dean pudo moverse un poco y Castiel aprovechó para ensayar el caminar, ayudado por la palmera. Lograba mantener el equilibrio en dos pies por unos segundos, que luego fueron minutos.

Dean conversaba mucho con Castiel, es decir, hablaba y la criatura escuchaba. Así se fue enterando de la vida del náufrago. Este vivía en un pueblito de pescadores a la orilla del mar con su hermano Sam. Contaba muchas anécdotas sobre su vida allí y de su hermano, a quien adoraba. Castiel notó esto último, al ver con cuánta emoción hablaba siempre de él. A Dean no le importaba si la sirena no le respondía, pensaba que era bueno para que pronto aprendiera el idioma humano y así poder comunicarse pronto con él. Dean no se equivocaba, porque de esta forma Castiel pudo identificar con facilidad algunos vocablos y palabras.

Fue cuando Dean se dio cuenta de algo.

—Cas, estás herido.

Castiel miró a qué se refería y claro, eran los rasmillones que se hizo al arrastrarse en busca del agua. Él no le dio importancia, porque eran heridas comunes, pero Dean tomó un poco de su medicina y se la ofreció a Castiel. Este solo tomó las algas como vendaje y rodeó su muslo con la venda.

—¿Estarás bien con solo eso?

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Dean solo lo miró con un el ceño arrugado, pero se encargaría de revisarlo todos los días hasta que mejorara. No solo hacía eso, sino que también hablaba y hablaba de su mundo.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo, hasta que Castiel aprendió a dar sus primeros pasos y sanó sus heridas. También, Dean pudo moverse un poco más. Cada día que pasaba, fue la misma rutina, hasta que pudo decir algunas palabras, unir las letras y las sílabas que le enseñaba Dean.

—Castiel —dijo un día.

—¿Castiel? Dijiste una palabra nueva. —Dean estaba feliz.

—Castiel. —Volvió a repetir y esta vez se apuntó a él mismo.

Dean abrió los ojos emocionado.

—¿Tu nombre es Castiel? —preguntó el chico.

Castiel asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¡Es muy lindo! —dijo Dean con alegría.

Dean estaba muy feliz, porque ahora podía decirle como se llamaba en vez del “oye”, con el cual siempre lo llamaba. Vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas blancas del sireno y eso le pareció demasiado bello. El chico sireno estaba desnudo casi siempre, pues cuando no estaba con su cola de pez, se ponía a caminar y Dean aprovechaba para verlo, es decir, disfrutaba el verlo desnudo. Era todo un espectáculo y debía darle pena, pero al contrario, no tenía nada qué hacer salvo verlo a él y al paisaje de fondo, porque no podía moverse con libertad producto de su herida.

Cada día que pasaba, Castiel caminaba mejor y hablaba mejor el lenguaje del humano. Así Dean, también sanaba con lentitud, pero seguridad. La medicina tenía su efecto milagroso, quizás por lo místico del fondo del mar o del lugar del cual venía la criatura.

Castiel pudo construirle un refugio con ramas y hojas a Dean. Solo cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero se lo agradecía del fondo de su corazón por el intento de ese ser. La comida siempre era la misma, pero Dean, siendo toda la vida pescador, no se aburría de ella. Pensó en cocinarla eso sí, porque añoraba un plato caliente de comida, pero no sabía cómo conseguir fuego en las precarias condiciones en las cuales se encontraba, ya que requería de mucho esfuerzo el frotar dos palitos para conseguir la preciada chispa.

Prefirió comerlos crudos, otra vez, ya cuando estuviera recuperado, podría hacerlo mejor. Con el agua, la comida, la medicina y los cuidados de Castiel, Dean comenzó a recuperarse. El día en que pudo levantarse de la cama de hojas, Castiel se asustó, pero Dean le hizo ver lo bien que estaba y que debía comenzar a caminar.

Castiel ofreció ayudarlo, en realidad lo tomó desprevenido de la cintura y de uno de sus brazos.  Así dieron unos pasos juntos. Tener el cuerpo desnudo tan pegado al suyo, comenzó a perturbarlo. Una cosa era verlo, pero otra era tenerlo así de cerca. Sentir su suave piel contra la suya. Era demasiado tentador para él, aunque se dejó querer y aprovechó de caminar, cosa importante para restablecerse pronto.

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Castiel aprendiendo y Dean reaprendiendo. Agradables días paradisiacos los acompañaban en esas caminatas silenciosas, por parte de Castiel, porque Dean hablaba mucho de su vida en una pequeña aldea de pescadores. De su hermano Sam y la novia de su hermano, Jess.

Dean amaba mucho su lugar de origen y quería volver. Lamentablemente, cuando Castiel escuchaba eso, algo en su interior dolía. Sin embargo, quería ayudarlo. Quería ayudarlo a ser feliz. Y aunque pareciera que le gustaba conversar con él, nada podría parecerse a estar lejos de su hogar. Él ya llevaba unas semanas ahí y ya lo extrañaba.

—Te puedo ayudar —dijo Castiel.

A esta altura ya dominaba un poco el lenguaje de Dean.

—¿Más de lo que has hecho? —preguntó divertido Dean.

—Volver a tu casa —anunció Castiel.

Dean se puso serio.

—¿Cómo?

—La ruta de los barcos. Puedo llevarte —dijo Castiel.

—¿Me llevarás por donde pasan los barcos? ¿Pero eso no está lejos de aquí?

Castiel pareció pensarlo y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo me llevarás? —preguntó Dean.

—De isla en isla. Hasta llegar a una que esté cerca de la ruta.

Dean pensó que no era mala la idea. Podría también construir un bote y esperar en esas corrientes a que alguien lo rescate. Teniendo un sireno, cerca había pocas posibilidades de morir ahogado.

—Es buena la idea. Me gusta ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó con urgencia Dean.

—Primero debes recuperarte bien, porque el viaje será largo —le dijo el tritón.

—En ese caso vamos por buen camino.

Dean movió su brazo, sabiendo que ese no era el problema, pero a modo de broma que el otro no entendió.

—La herida debe cicatrizar bien —explicó Castiel.

El otro sonrió como un tonto frente al chico desnudo. Y es que en todo este tiempo Castiel no se tapaba nada, al contrario de él que trataba en lo posible de cubrirse por lo menos, sus partes íntimas con los trapos que le quedaban de sus pantalones originales. Todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo desnudo siempre, porque se distraía más de lo necesario al mirarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería regañarlo o imponerle sus costumbres humanas exigiéndole que se vistiera. Parecía muy cómodo andando desnudo por la playa.

Así que Dean prefería mirarlo a los ojos antes de desviar la vista por su cuerpo. Largos momentos donde permanecían sus iris en las iris azules de Castiel y cada vez, se perdía más en ellas como poseído por algo fuera de su comprensión.

Debía ser hechicero la criatura. No había otra explicación. Como sea que fuera, decidió seguir el plan de Castiel. Había escuchado que las sirenas tenían un canto que te hechizaba para siempre, pero Castiel no cantó en ningún momento y pronto estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

—Debo estar loco —concluyó.

Era la mejor explicación. Estaba en una isla desierta y su subconsciente creó una criatura mítica para no caer en la desesperación. A Algunos náufragos les pasaba. Es que era demasiado irreal para ser cierto y, si no era cierto, el plan sería una locura suicida.

“Prefiero morir de esa forma que solo en esta isla” —pensó.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? —preguntó Castiel.

—Nada, ¿vamos al manantial?

—¿Crees que estés bien para hacerlo?

—Probemos.

Tenía sed y muchas ganas de  tomar agua directa de ese exquisito manantial de donde Castiel la traía, pero para eso debían caminar hacia el centro de la isla, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora. Sería una aventura, una entretenida al lado de Castiel. Partieron rápido con conchas grandes como recipientes, uno al lado del otro, por un camino rodeado de maleza y árboles tropicales.

Después de caminar unos minutos, escucharon el ruido del agua. Una pequeña fuente natural que emergía de unas rocas y llegaba a una pileta, rodeada de piedras. Parecía que alguien la había hecho, pero era natural. Según Castiel, millones de años de evolución tomaron para crearla.

Dean la admiró antes de comenzar a llenar las conchas con su preciado líquido. Era el agua más exquisita que hubiera conocido jamás, le encantaba. Tomarla desde la fuente misma era toda una delicia y estar en ese paraíso, al lado de la bella criatura marina desnuda, de verdad estaba en el Cielo.

Eso creaba confusiones en su corazón. En sí, en realidad, quería irse de ahí, ¿o no? Los días en esa isla  parecían mágicos, uno más lindo que el siguiente, pero sabía que todo era una fantasía y que tarde o temprano, debería irse de ese lugar.

Aun así, no apuró para nada la partida. Debía estar en perfectas condiciones antes de hacer los preparativos, así que tomó las cosas con bastante calma. Demasiada calma, tratando de disfrutar cada día, pues sabía que no volvería nunca más a estas islas, ni vería a Castiel.

Eso de alguna forma parecía irreal.

Los días con Castiel eran hermosos. Pasaban todo el día en la playa y cuando estuvo mejor, pudo acompañarlo a nadar en el mar. Era impresionante la forma como se recobraba de su lesión. Él pensó que le llevaría unos buenos meses, pero fue cuestión de semanas, ya estaba sano, gracias a la medicina marina de la criatura.

—¿Iremos a pescar? —preguntó Dean.

—Te enseñaré a pescar —le dijo Castiel.

Dean sonrió.

—Cas —respondió con su diminutivo—. Soy un pescador y vivo en una caleta de pescadores.

—¿Sabes pescar en el fondo del mar? —preguntó confuso.

La sonrisa de Dean desapareció en el instante, mostrándose tan contrariado.

—Este… no… —respondió al fin.

Castiel sonrió con luminosidad.

—Entonces, yo te enseñaré —dijo con convicción.

—Ok… gracias —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ese exquisito ser.

Ese mismo día partieron en la tarde y Dean nunca pensó que sería un día tan increíble. Bucearon como en un sueño. Dean entró al mar junto con Castiel, pero cuando venía una ola perdió el equilibrio y Castiel lo sujetó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Su corazón palpitó como loco. Estuvo seguro que su rostro se encendió. Siguieron caminando hasta que el agua llegó a sus cinturas, entonces, otra ola lo sacó de equilibrio. Castiel lo abrazó de la cintura y con él se sumergió.

Dean comenzó a desesperarse por el ahogo, pero Castiel lo aferró bien. Así descubrió que podía respirar bajo el agua. Eso fue tan sorprendente, tan feliz. Castiel quedó un tanto contrariado, porque no sabía que eso podía pasarle al humano si estaba junto a él, es decir, sabía que podía mantener la respiración y él pensaba darle oxígeno cuando le faltara, de boca a boca, pero no que pudiera respirar. Fue una agradable sorpresa.

De esta forma, Dean pudo ver las maravillas del mundo marino, aunque no mucho tiempo, porque sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados y su cuerpo no resistía la presión oceánica, así que no pudo bajar hacia las profundidades. Castiel se vio en la obligación de subir hasta los corales. No pudo alcanzar las plantas medicinales, pero al menos Dean se veía mejor. Esas algas estaban a demasiada profundidad para Dean. Tuvieron que dejarlas, e ir por la pesca submarina.

Dean jamás vio un espectáculo tan hermoso, con tantos colores juntos. Estaban a pocos metros de la superficie y los rayos del sol traspasaban las aguas hasta los corales. Muchas especies de plantas y animales acuáticos de apariencia exótica nadaban alrededor de ellos. Estaba feliz, viendo todo eso al lado del hombre pez.

Pescaron algo para comer y salieron del lugar entre cardúmenes de peces de colores. Al salir, Dean se sorprendió como Castiel, ahora, podía transformar su cola de pez en piernas antes de salir del agua.

—Me alegra saber que ya dominas también la transformación —aprobó Dean.

—Era necesario.

Dean sonrió con felicidad. Le gustaba ver a Castiel de esa forma, es decir, no es que solo porque estuviera desnudo, sino porque podía controlar sus poderes. Sí, vale, también porque podía verlo desnudo, ya que era toda una visión fantasiosa.

**Fin capítulo 3**

A Dean le gusta mirarlo desnudo ¿A quién no?, jeje.


	4. Tus ojos me hipnotizan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

Una noche despertó humedecido. Primero pensó que era por la lluvia o el sereno que caía por la noche. Después, dio cuenta de ahí abajo, en su entrepierna. Cuando recordó el sueño erótico con Castiel, perdió el aire de sus pulmones. Castiel no estaba con él por las noches ahora que estaba bien de su herida. Él iba a las profundidades del mar y volvía por la mañana con el desayuno.

Dean lo esperaba ansioso, no solo porque tenía hambre, sino porque quería ver a la sirena. Lo hipnotizaba con esos movimientos sinuosos parecidos a las olas del mar. Algo bastante erótico si le preguntaban, cosa bastante rara para esa isla desierta.

—Hola Cas ¿Buenos días?

—Hola Dean.

—¿Preparamos el desayuno?

—Por supuesto.

Prendieron la fogata mientras Castiel preparaba el pescado, Dean buscaba algunas hojitas para preparar una infusión. Castiel trajo dos piedras bastante raras, que al chocar, creaban bastantes chispas y con eso podían hacer fuego para la comida y para las noches. Dean tuvo que pedirle a Castiel algo así para tener fuego, porque no soportaba otro día, sin el preciado elemento. Cuando vio las piedras, no les dio mucha aprobación, pero al momento de golpearlas supo que estaba salvado.

Castiel quedaba hipnotizado por las llamas bailarinas y el repiqueteo de las chispas, mientras se asaba el pescado. Los ojos de la criatura cobraban un tinte luminoso místico y Dean lo quedaba mirando con insistencia, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

—¿Te gusta el fuego, Cas?

Castiel quitó la vista de las llamas y las depositó en sus ojos. El corazón de Dean saltó en su pecho.

—Es bello…

“No más que tú”

—Entiendo por qué los humanos no pueden vivir sin él —concluyó Castiel.

—Este, sí, somos algo dependiente del fuego.

—Da calor.

—Ese es uno de sus beneficios.

—Quema.

—También tiene su lado malo, o sea dañino, sino se usa para bien.

—¿Es un arma?

—Algunos lo usan de arma —dice Dean un tanto melancólico.

—¿Por qué los hombres se hacen daño entre ellos? —pregunta curioso Castiel.

—No lo sé Cas, creo que es nuestra naturaleza.

—No es muy buena naturaleza.

—Algunos luchamos contra ella para ser buenos hombres. Yo trato, por ejemplo.

—Tú eres diferente.

Esa seguridad descolocó a Dean. No esperaba que la criatura saliera con eso.

—¿Tú crees?  ¿Has conocido muchos  humanos?

—¿Así como tú? No, pero he visto como pelean y se destruyen los unos  a los otros, sin que quede nadie vivo.

Dean abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa. No esperaba que Castiel estuviera, tan al tanto de la humanidad. Sintió un poco de tristeza que justo viera el lado malo y no el bueno, así que tendría que poner empeño en mostrarle el otro lado. El lado donde la humanidad era grande, aunque también podía ser grande y terrible. Sería una tarea difícil, pero valía la pena si Castiel pensaba que él representaba lo mejor de la humanidad, es decir, lo bueno de la humanidad. Era importante para que no se llevara malos entendidos de su mundo.

—Me gustaría que vieras mi pueblo. No es tan malo como piensas.

—¿Tu pueblo? ¿Te refieres a la caleta de pescadores? —pregunta Castiel.

—Claro, te encantaría.

Castiel quedó pensando en eso y sintió curiosidad.

—Creo que me gustaría.

—¿Verdad? —dijo con tono seguro.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría.

Dean dio muestras de alegría.

—No te arrepentirás, Cas, ¡ya lo verás!

—Primero debemos salir de aquí.

—Eso no me preocupa si tú estás conmigo.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces. Dean no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta unos segundos después, donde se puso todo rojo, pero la criatura no vio la relación y solo lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ya, comamos, tengo hambre —dijo Dean, agarrando un palito con el pescado ensartado.

Los dos comieron a gusto con la presencia del otro a su lado. Dean miraba de reojo a Castiel, esa bella figura tan mística. No pudo contener su rubor y quedó todo rojo, a lo cual Castiel pensó que estaba enfermo otra vez. A Dean le constó explicar eso, pero al final lo tranquilizó diciendo que la comida estaba deliciosa. No sabía la razón de querer estar ahí, eso no lo entendía.

Día y noche, el tiempo con esa criatura maravillosa lo estaba cambiando. Nunca se había sentido tan pleno. Podía explicarlo a que estaba casi curado con las medicinas del mundo submarino o, porque el lugar tan paradisíaco lo envolvía con una magia sanadora de espíritu. Lo cierto es que estaba increíblemente bien y muy cómodo para sorpresa de él mismo.

Sin embargo, debía volver con su familia. Los paseos con Castiel por la playa se hicieron frecuentes. Caminaban mirando las olas con el viento, jugueteando con sus cabellos. A veces Dean estaba muy conversador y hablaba sobre las grandes maravillas del mundo humano. Castiel quedaba un poco sobrepasado con esto, porque nunca entendía del todo, a qué se refería Dean.

—¿Te gusta el hielo con sabor, pero en tu pueblo no hay hielo? No entiendo —observa Castiel.

—Sí, es que no existe la nieve en ese lugar. Es un clima costero mediterráneo.

—¿Y de dónde sacas el hielo?

—De la tienda.

—¿Qué es una tienda?

Así se la pasaban la mayor parte del día, pero aunque Dean trataba de explicar, Castiel no entendía mucho en qué consistía lo dicho. Así que intentó enseñarle a escribir en la arena. Los dos se sentaron, al lado del otro. Dean, con una ramita, escribió tres palabras y luego dio la definición de cada una con mucha devoción, ya que  extrañaba tanto el rico “pie de limón” hecho en casa.

—Pensé que un pie era esa parte del hombre, que uno usa para pisar. Ahora yo también lo tengo —dice Castiel, levantando su pie derecho e indicarlo con su dedo índice—. No sabía que pudiera comerse con eso que llamas limón.

Dean lo miró con horror, había entendido todo mal y eso era muy peligroso. Así que se dio el trabajo minucioso de explicarle las cosas un poco más claro, con algo de éxito, pero no completo. Castiel no era un ser tonto, sino inteligente y quizás por eso mismo buscaba la orientación para comprender la vida humana. Tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto y Dean se sentía honrado, el ser objeto de esa curiosidad.

“¿Hasta dónde llegaría su curiosidad?” —pensaba, de vez en cuando, Dean.

Compartir la playa con Castiel era fantástico, pero el nadar junto a él en las profundidades, no tenía calificativo esplendoroso que lo describiera. Solo era magia de la más pura, el conocer el mundo de Castiel.

—¿Tienes familia Cas? —preguntó Dean curioso, porque siempre era él quien hablaba.

—Tengo muchos hermanos y mi padre, el dios Poseidón, cuida de nosotros.

—¡Wow! ¿Tu padre es un dios? Con razón.

—¿Con razón qué?

—Emmh, esteee... —Dean tragó saliva con dificultad.

De ahí trató cambiar el tema. El clima parecía una buena conversación, ya que la brisa marina jugueteaba con los sedosos cabellos de Castiel y Dean pensaba que el viento hacía eso, porque quería tocarlo a propósito.  Sintió envidia de este y su mano se movió por inercia hasta los mechones rebeldes de Castiel.

Tenía razón: los cabellos de Castiel eran sedosos. Le encantaban, como todo de esa criatura.

—¿Qué haces Dean?

Dean retiró su mano.

—Tocaba tu pelo. Quería saber si eran sedosos.

Castiel llevó su propia mano a su cabeza y tanteó. Dejó un poco de arena en su cabello al apoyarse, al estar sentado.

—Es suave.

Dean sonrió con el acto del tritón. Los ojos de la criatura eran del color del mar brillante y hoy parecían más brillantes que otros días. Sintió un bichito en sus entrañas bastante singular.  No pudo resistirse, el rostro del chico lo miraba con fascinación, así que lo acercó hacia él. Tomó sus labios con suavidad, en un beso muy dulce para ambos.

Sintió  los cabellos de Castiel en su frente mientras los movía la brisa marina. Fue un momento demasiado mágico entre ellos, con el mar de fondo y la brisa, acariciándolos. Una de las manos de Dean fue a parar a la mejilla de Castiel. El beso se profundizó con la tímida lengua de la criatura, tratando de seguir el ritmo. Eso fue demasiado adorable para Dean. Tentó sus brazos y rodeó el cuerpo desnudo de la criatura, para su sorpresa no estaba frío, sino por el contrario, muy caliente.

Las manos comenzaron a acariciar la suave piel. Todo en ese cuerpo era muy suave, daban ganas de acariciarlo por completo. Incluso más suave, que una mujer, y eso comenzó a asustarlo, porque él no era de esa especie, entonces, su piel era áspera como una lija en comparación con la de él. Seguro que Castiel no le gustaría su tacto tan tosco.

Tuvo la intensión de separarse, pero no pudo, porque no lo dejaron. Castiel seguía con su toque, lleno de curiosidad y algo más. Eso lo encendió como a una fogata con combustión de aceite. Dean comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes y con cada caricia, perdía más el juicio de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería besar, tocar.

Estuvieron haciendo esto durante un buen rato, sin pensar en nada, solo sintiendo. Es decir, se dejaron llevar por las emociones sin ningún tipo de freno. Fue bastante mágico, porque no eran ellos mismos, como acostumbraban ser, en ningún sentido.

Fue como si sus deseos más profundos salieran a la luz y tomaran el control de la situación. Dean tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes. Su sabor era exquisito, maravilloso como todo en esa criatura. Los besos siguieron desesperados hasta que hicieron un movimiento extraño en su toqueteo sin fin, y se inclinaron hasta el suelo, quedando acostados.

Los dos soltaron lo que estaban haciendo de improviso y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Una pregunta voló en el aire, pero ahí quedó sin respuesta, porque la acción lo decía todo. Rodaron en la arena con tan mala suerte, que esta se les pegó en el cuerpo, quitando un poco la magia del momento, incluso tenían arena en la boca. Dean se incorporó, escupiendo la arena y tratando de limpiársela, Castiel lo veía divertido.

Dean se sintió observado y vio el rostro sonriente de Castiel, quien tenía una erección sincera. Eso lo avergonzó de improviso.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —dijo Dean, sentado en la arena.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Castiel, acostado en el suelo, sin ganas de levantarse—. Se sintió muy bien.

—¿Te gustó?

—Por supuesto.

—No sabes lo que dices. Esto está mal.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, lo que acaba de pasar. No puede ser, los dos somos hombres.

—Yo no soy un hombre.

Dean quedó entre confuso y divertido.

—Sí, lo sé, me refiero a que…

Hasta ahí llegó, porque se dio cuenta que debería darle el discurso de las flores y las abejas a una criatura, que a lo mejor, jamás vio una abeja en su vida, puesto que en esa isla no habían. Explicarle eso a un hombre adulto se veía ridículo y sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo.

—Mira Cas, sucede que esto que hicimos…

—Lo de besarnos —interrumpió Castiel.

Dean lo miró afectado.

—Este sí, besarnos. En mi mundo solo sucede entre hombres y mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? —interrumpió otra vez.

—¿No sabes qué es una mujer? —preguntó sorprendido Dean.

—No, ¿qué es?

Quizás debió comenzar desde ese punto.

—En los humanos existen los hombres y las mujeres. Los hombres son los machos y las mujeres las hembras. Cuando una pareja se junta tienen más humanos —dijo Dean casi atragantado, de no saber cómo explicarlo mejor.

—¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a la reproducción? —preguntó con curiosidad Castiel.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡De eso hablo! —respondió Dean aliviado y feliz.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

A Dean la sonrisa se desvaneció de improviso.

—Tú sabes que eso de besarnos, solo es para la reproducción. No podemos hacerlo —dijo agotado.

—Entiendo.

—¿Entiendes? ¿En serio? —dijo esperanzado.

—No quieres reproducirte y por eso no quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo nos los tendré…

—¡No! —gritó Dean, interrumpiendo esta vez a Castiel.

Castiel se asustó y frunció el ceño sospechoso. Dean se sintió contrariado, trató de calmarse, ya que el nivel de frustración lo sacó de quicio. Respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Lo siento Cas, no debí gritar, pero es que no entiendes que no puedo estar con un hombre. Está mal visto y en mi mundo eso es castigado, incluso te pueden matar.

—Tienes razón Dean, no entiendo nada, yo ni siquiera soy un hombre, y que te castiguen o te maten por estar conmigo es una monstruosidad.

Dean lo quedó mirando con intensidad, puesto que nunca lo vio tan bello. La verdad desnuda en esa isla salvaje en el fin del mundo, pesaba demasiado como para ignorarla. Y ahí estaba la verdad, frente a él, tan desnudo como ella, tan hermoso como ella. Era un idiota, sino la aceptaba tal como era: algo maravilloso e increíble que le sucedió a él entre todos los millones de personas.

Dean no pudo resistirlo y se inclinó para volver a besarlo frente a la cara sorprendida de Castiel, ya que el humano decía una cosa y hacía otra muy diferente. No entendía muy bien a ese hombre, pero no haría nada que el otro no quisiera. Tenía la sensación de que debía desfrutarlo mientras podía, porque de un momento a otro, se desvanecería entre sus manos.

Así que los besos continuaron, una vez más, sin tapujos esta vez. No había nadie en esa isla que le dijera qué hacer y Dean sentía un alivio tan grande, como si pudiera volar de un momento a otro. Volvió a calentarse el ambiente. Decidieron levantarse e ir corriendo al lecho de Dean, donde cayeron juguetonamente, y partir donde la arena no molestara tanto: sobre unas hojas de plátano.

Siguieron con sus tocaciones deliciosas, que cada vez se hicieron más necesitadas. Dean movía sus manos por inercia, aunque no entendía mucho los juegos sexuales entre hombres, estaba experimentando algo delicioso por donde lo miré. La piel del chico era increíble, ninguna mujer le parecía poseer una suavidad como esa, así que comenzó a besarlo por todas partes, disfrutando cada uno de los besos. El chico también tocaba su cuerpo, sentía como su piel se calentaba. Las cosas se calentaron entre besos y caricias, que bajaron a las partes prohibidas con tanto torbellino, que el placer azotaba sus cuerpos.

Dean se balanceaba sobre el chico. Era tan parecido a tener sexo con una mujer, que casi asustaba, pero el arrebato era tan diferente. Después pensó que no se parecía a nada a tener sexo con una mujer, como sea, la confusión del momento lo tenía extasiado y quiso más. Los ruiditos de placer de ambos, llenaron el ambiente con el sonido de las olas de fondo. Las manos tocaban, de todo, también el abrazo se hizo tan íntimo. Dean llegó al clímax sin saber lo que lo golpeaba, quedó tirado a un lado del chico, tratando de controlar el aliento. Cuando todo terminó y la razón golpeó su lado humano, sintió vergüenza, pero ahí estaba ese chico maravilloso para decir justo lo que necesitaba, en el momento justo.

—Creo que ya estás bien como para intentar ir a casa —dijo Castiel con una hermosa sonrisa.

Era cierto, estaba totalmente curado de su condición como para intentar el largo viaje, planeado antes.

—Ven conmigo, entonces —dijo Dean sin pensar.

Castiel lo miró con intensidad.

—Por supuesto que iré —respondió Castiel con una sonrisa.

Dean no sabía en lo que se había metido, pero estaba extrañamente feliz con la decisión. Un día después, comenzaron los preparativos para dejar la isla. El hombre ni siquiera pensó si habría algún problema el llevarse al chico con él, solo estaba muy emocionado con toda la aventura y lo afortunado que era por conocerlo.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Camino a casa

Planearon levantarse muy temprano para nadar hasta la otra isla. Desayunaron mientras preparaban todo.

—¿Estás bien? Solo debes sujetarte a mí, descansaremos si es necesario, en alta mar, donde la corriente no es fuerte —dijo Castiel.

Llevaron una corteza de árbol amarrada con una liana, la cual encontraron en la isla cerca del  manantial. Esa cáscara funcionaría como flotador para Dean, en caso que se necesite descansar en medio del mar sin la ayuda de Castiel. Dean amarró la liana en su muñeca, y su ropa seca envueltas en hojas en su espalda, también amarradas con lianas. Él decidió irse desnudo en la espalda de Castiel.

Entraron al mar y cuando el agua les llegó a la cintura, Dean se aferró a la espalda del tritón, por el cuello. De inmediato, sintió la cola de pez bajo su cuerpo. Castiel comenzó a avanzar por las olas de forma tan grácil que parecía que flotaba. Antes habían ensayado un poco cómo debía ser, pero la sensación completa de ir navegando en la espalda de una sirena era increíble. Su corazón latía feliz como la primera vez que subió a un barco en su infancia.

Castiel tuvo razón en llevar esa tabla o corteza con ellos, porque Dean se cansó de sujetarlo. Tenía los brazos un tanto acalambrado después de varias horas, así que decidieron descansar en alta mar. Todavía faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la otra isla. Dean pudo estirarse un poco con la ayuda de Castiel, quien lo sujetaba de la cintura.

—Me gusta esto, se siente bien —dijo Dean.

—Es mejor que te relajes, nos queda mucho camino por delante.

—Contigo, no sentí tan largo el trayecto.

Volvieron a emprender el viaje. El sol no picaba tan fuerte, así que  Dean estaría bien. Llegaron con el ocaso a la otra isla. Dean pudo recuperarse rápido de los brazos acalambrados, mientras a Castiel le demoró un poco más, porque estaba demasiado cansado. Dean vistió las prendas que traía y fue  por unas ramas para hacer el fuego. Después, buscó algo de comida, pero Castiel no lo dejó moverse mucho por la isla.

—No sabemos que peligros hay por aquí. Iré por unos pescados y volveré —dijo Castiel.

—No tardes.

Fue rápido. Ni siquiera alcanzó a extrañarlo, porque los peces no estaban tan lejos. Sin embargo, tenían el problema del agua. Así que de todas formas, tuvieron que explorar la isla el poco tiempo que tenían con luz. Tenían la referencia del fuego para no perderse, ya que la isla era pequeña. Encontraron un poco de agua en unas hojas y esas le sirvieron a Dean para beber, después de eso volvieron al fuego y  cocinaron los pescados para cenar. Durmieron plácidamente, abrazados y cubiertos por unas hojas de palma.

Al otro día, repitieron la rutina del día anterior, pero ahora la isla no quedaba tan lejos. La idea de ir avanzando por el archipiélago hasta la ruta marítima era muy inteligente, pues podían abastecerse por el camino y descansar. Aquí llegaron temprano en relación al del día anterior y pudieron descansar, como también, explorar la isla en busca de agua. Disfrutaron el día entre besos y siestas para descansar el cuerpo, porque al otro día comenzaba la rutina.

La siguiente isla, fue un islote, incluso se sorprendió que existiera una cosa así en medio del mar. Era como una roca con un poco de arena con algo de vegetación. Parecía una balsa, salvo en el movimiento nulo. Por suerte llevaban un coco y eso sería toda la reserva de agua para Dean, porque Castiel no necesitaba.

La noche pudo ser intranquila en tal lugar, pero no lo fue. Durmieron abrazados bajo las estrellas. La tranquilidad al lado de la criatura marina era muy fuerte. Nada lo molestaba, ni siquiera la posibilidad de no encontrar un barco, que pasara cerca de ellos cuando llegaran a la ruta marítima. En cambio, disfrutaba como si estuviera de vacaciones de veraneo en una isla exótica con una hermosa chica a su lado, bebiendo de un coco. Todo era igual, salvo por la chica, pues era un chico.

Al otro día, temprano por la mañana, Dean comió mariscos crudos, traídos por Castiel como siempre. Partieron a la siguiente isla. Esta estuvo más lejos y pasaron un día entero en el agua, llegaron muy agotados al anochecer siguiente. Dean no había tomado nada de agua, así que antes de descansar, Castiel fue por ella. La trajo en el recipiente vacío del coco que ahora usaban de cantimplora. No comieron ni nada, sino que se acurrucaron cerca los dos y se quedaron, profundamente dormidos por el cansancio.

Permanecieron dos días en esa isla para recobrar las fuerzas perdidas. Dean no quería intimar con Castiel, porque se cansarían demasiado y atrasarían los planes. La sirena le daba besos candentes, los cuales él le correspondía.

—Cuando lleguemos a la última isla, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo —prometía Dean ante los avances de la criatura.

Castiel asentía, porque entendía la necesidad de cumplir con el trayecto. Les tomó casi un mes en llegar a la isla donde necesitaban estar, principalmente, porque debían quedarse en cada isla, por lo menos, de dos a tres días para recobrar fuerzas y seguir con el viaje, sin contar esas que quedaban tan lejos que le tomaban dos días en llegar. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Dean no lo podía creer.

Parecía una isla abandonada por cierta cultura. Dean temió encontrar algún aborigen caníbal. Castiel le contó que hace años existía una cultura en esa isla, también en algunas que visitaron, pero que se extinguieron en un maremoto muy nefasto donde toda su familia, incluyéndolo, tuvieron que resguardarse en el fondo del mar. Dean sorprendido, porque no veía signos de ningún tsunami, preguntó cuándo fue eso.

—Hace mil doscientos treinta y dos años atrás —respondió Castiel sin emoción.

—¡Mil años! —exclamó Dean con la mente calculando a toda máquina— ¿Eh? ¿Cas?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré seis mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco años el próximo año.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta. Pestañó varias veces, sin poder comprender del todo que estaba ante un ser milenario.

—¿Y nunca te habías acercado a un humano?

—Los veía de lejos. Está prohibido relacionarse con los humanos, son peligrosos para nuestra especie.

—¿En serio? Creí que era al revés.

—¿Cómo?

—Según la leyenda, ustedes hacían naufragar a los barcos con su canto hipnótico.

—Yo no sé cantar.

Dean lo miró y se largó a reír con la ocurrencia de la sirena, es decir, tritón. Lo quedó mirando fijo hasta el punto donde juntaron sus labios para el beso. Durmieron ese día como las últimas noches en las islas, mirando las estrellas. Estaban exhaustos, por eso fue fulminante al quedar dormidos.

La mañana siguiente, fue de las más mágicas hasta ahora. Dean podía ver miles de estrellas en el reflejo del agua, dado por el sol. Era como estar en el Cielo y varias veces pensó que había muerto en ese naufragio y ahora estaba en el Paraíso, disfrutando de la vida eterna con esa bella criatura mágica.

La ruta marítima estaba cerca, así lo comprobaba los despojos de naufragios antiguos. Incluso había un refugio abandonado. Una choza pequeña hecha con troncos de palmeras y hojas de palmas secas. Castiel le dijo que hace un tiempo existían personas ahí, pero la mayoría murieron y otras fueron rescatadas. Ahora no había nadie solo ellos dos. Arreglaron un poco la choza, casi por instinto, como si fuera un refugio para ellos dos. La hicieron lo más cómoda posible y en la noche no hubo conversaciones previas al acto, solo lo hicieron. Tuvieron sexo maravilloso sin ninguna barrera social o ideológica por parte de ninguno. Eso fue lo fabuloso de todo, mucho más cuando en ningún momento, estuvo preocupado por ser rescatado.

El tiempo en esa isla fue delicioso, pero duró poco. Dos días después, apareció en el horizonte un barco mercante. Prendieron las fogatas, las cuales construyeron para ese propósito. El humo llegó hasta el cielo y se preocuparon en mantenerlas prendidas.

—¿Crees que nos han visto?

—Creo que sí —respondió Castiel.

—Es mejor que te cubras con unas hojas.

—Hay ropa en la choza. Está bastante sucia, pero servirá.

El barco no cambió su trayectoria, pero se detuvo cerca de la isla. Los botes bajaron y por fin Dean supo que su aventura había terminado.

—Lo bueno es que no es un barco pirata.

—¿Qué es un barco pirata?

Después de la explicación, Castiel supo al fin qué significaba la bandera negra. Estuvo de acuerdo con Dean sobre eso.

Fueron rescatados ese día por una tripulación de varios idiomas, entre ellos algunos del habla de Dean. No hubo problemas con comunicarse, aunque tuvo que explicar cómo fue su naufragio y contar algunas mentiras. En ese tiempo no era difícil, porque nunca había una lista de los tripulantes, algunos eran vagabundos que subían de barco en barco sin rumbo fijo.

Dean fue uno de esos. No alcanzó a conocer mucho a la tripulación, solo vio la oportunidad de subirse a ese barco cuando atracó en su pequeño puerto y los dos  meses siguientes, no hubo tanta camarería como trabajo. Eso se debía a que nunca supieron, lo tan perdido, que iban de la ruta marítima acostumbrada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y los agarró la tormenta. Solo los marinos más viejos se dieron cuenta por las posiciones de las estrellas, pero nadie les hizo caso. Ni siquiera él, que estaba más pendiente de hacer su trabajo bien, para recibir la paga correspondiente al final del viaje. Si no necesitara tanto el dinero, no habría subido, pero su hermanito quería casarse, tener su propia casa y eso costaba dinero.

No quería que Sam se embarcara y se perdiera en el mar por meses, mientras la pobre Jessica esperaba con angustia la vuelta de su amado. Así que se embarcó él en su lugar.

La verdad no hubo muchas preguntas y eso fue bueno. Los trataron como tripulantes e incluso les dieron trabajo en el barco. Este cuando llegara a puerto, enviaría una carta a su hermano, aunque la carta llegaría después de él, si tenían suerte. Dean estuvo entretenido, ayudando a Castiel con los deberes de los  marineros, le dijo que durante el viaje, no hablara mucho y eso hizo. Castiel igual llamaba la atención por su piel pálida, en contraste con todos los morenos curtidos por el sol. Dean tuvo que inventar una enfermedad de la piel para que el chico no llamara la atención, pero eso era imposible, porque día con día el sol no lo mellaba, seguía tan blanco como el primer día que subió al barco. Finalmente, Dean decidió trabajar con él en la bodega, así cubrirían un poco las apariencias y lo lograron a tiempo.

Un mes después del rescate, llegaron a un puerto en la costa sur. Dean cobró parte de su paga y partió a echar una carta al correo, seguido por Castiel. De vuelta investigó un barco hacia su caleta natal y encontró uno que salía esa misma tarde, así que ofreció sus servicios, con tal buena suerte, que los aceptaron a ambos.

Como Dean sabía sobre la piel de Castiel, inventó una alergia al sol y que trabajarían en bodega. Aceptaron, porque a nadie le gustaba trabajar ahí. Dean lamentaba esconder a Castiel de esa forma tan desagradable. La bodega era un lugar sucio, oscuro, hediondo, que podría volver loco a la criatura, pero logró que solo fuera durante el día. Durante la noche se escabullían los dos a cubierta a mirar las estrellas. Sin embargo, Castiel tenía demasiadas ganas de tirarse por la borda a nadar y casi no resistía la tentación.

—Dean, necesito el agua en mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé Cas, pero no puedes o te atraparán.

—No puedo seguir así.

Dean vio la urgencia, no podía evitarlo. Faltaban dos meses para llegar a su caleta y debía buscar una forma de mantener a Castiel escondido y en el agua.

—¿Puedes seguir al barco durante la noche? Antes del amanecer puedo subirte con la cuerda.

Eso hicieron, pero Dean no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Hizo guardia en un extremo, donde no lo vieran los centinelas y ahí esperó hasta el amanecer. Ayudó mucho la oscuridad, ya que lo único que alumbraba la noche era la luna, pero ese día estaba un tanto cubierta para beneficio de ambos.

Castiel subió desnudo por la cuerda, justo al despuntar el alba. Dean lo cubrió con ropa comprada a un mercader, a la rápida, en el puerto y fueron con rapidez bajo cubierta.

—Oh, Dean gracias, pensé que moriría en este lugar.

—No debes agradecerme nada. Sé que soy un egoísta por llevarte de esta forma a mi casa, pero quiero que la conozcas.

—No digas eso, yo también quiero conocerla. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Eso duró un mes. En la otra fecha, ya sabían cómo hacer el truco, así que fue más fácil y Castiel pudo refrescar su cuerpo por varias noches sin que los descubrieran hasta cumplir el otro mes de viaje. No pudieron tener sexo en esas fechas, porque podrían descubrirlos, además que el cansancio casi los mataba, pero tenían unos besos furtivos en la oscuridad.

Llegaron por fin a la pequeña caleta de Dean. Castiel estaba emocionado de ver un lugar tan querido por su chico, quien casi salió disparado del barco, pero Castiel le recordó la paga. Debía cobrar el dinero de sus trabajos antes de ir a su casa.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Durmiendo con mi amigo extranjero

Esperar la paga fue un pequeño martirio para Dean. Ni siquiera en la isla cuando los fueron a rescatar estaba nervioso, sino todo lo contrario, pero ahora no parecía ser el mismo Dean. Demoró demasiado, o por lo menos, demasiado para el chico que quería ir corriendo a su casa. En el muelle encontró a un conocido y le preguntó por Sam.

—¡Dean, pensábamos que estabas muerto! No tuvimos noticias de tu barco.

—Sí, emh, fui el único sobreviviente.

—¡Wow, eso es increíble!

—¿Y Sam? ¿Cómo está?

—¿Sam? Bien, bien. Jessica está embarazada.

—¡Embarazada!

—Sí, bueno, tuvo que casarse para que las viejas chismosas no la pelaran viva.

—¡Se casó!

—¡Claro que se casó! No la podía dejar así, ya sabes, las viejas son…

Dean dejó de escuchar. Había perdido mucho de la vida de su hermano y eso lo tenía entre confundido y triste. Castiel tuvo que llamar su atención, para que no dejara sin hablar a su compañero. Dean por fin comprendió, lo que le decía su criatura y pudo conversar un poco más, hasta que los llamaron para entregarles su paga. La recibieron con apuro para irse rápido a la casa del chico.

Castiel tuvo que casi correr para alcanzar a Dean, pero no podía correr mucho, porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Jamás había corrido, ni siquiera en la isla.

—¡Dean!

Estaban bastante lejos el uno del otro, pero el tono de voz de Castiel fue tan extraño, que Dean volteó el rostro. Detuvo su marcha para regresar con la criatura, quien venía a penas.

—Lo siento mucho, Cas. Me emocioné mucho.

—Lo siento yo, por no poder seguirte.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos de todas formas. Te iré hablando de mi pueblo, mientras vamos pasando.

—Eso sería lindo.

Dean le dio un tur mientras iban caminando rumbo a su casa. No había mucho que ver y Castiel se sorprendió, que el lugar era tan pequeño, como una de las islas donde estuvieron. El embarcadero era lo más grande que había. Generalmente, era un puerto donde los barcos llegaban por provisiones, nada más. Las provisiones eran tenidas en una bodega por una compañía naviera. La única del pueblo y esta tampoco ayudaban a la economía del pequeño puerto-caleta, porque todo su personal venía de la casa matriz del puerto principal a unos kilómetros al norte.

Después había una plaza muy pequeña con un árbol bastante grande. Al parecer, tenía muchos años, quizás antes de la fundación del pueblo. Caminando en dirección hacia el mar, vieron la pequeña caletita y era muy mona.

Castiel estaba sorprendido de ver algo tan lindo construido por los humanos. Los humanos no construían cosas lindas, sino solo cosas para la guerra, para matarse los unos contra los otros.  Eso fue lo que le enseñaron siempre.

Mientras iban caminando, algunas personas se le acercaban para conversar, pero él le decía que debía llegar a su casa y que después conversarían. Incluso algunos, los acompañaron hasta la puerta de una cabaña cerca de la playa. Ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, llegó y entró.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam!

—¿Quién? ¿Dean? —dijo la chica rubia.

Castiel quedó en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio la reunión de la chica con Dean. Esta quedó impactada y perdió el pie. Dean tuvo que tomarla en brazos para que no cayera al suelo. La llevó hasta la habitación, dejándola en la cama.

—¡Cas, Cas! ¡Ven por favor!

Castiel traspasó el umbral y fue donde Dean lo llamaba.

—Cuídala un momento mientras voy por agua. Vuelvo enseguida.

Salió volando. Castiel observó a la chica y pensó que tenía muy hinchado el estómago, quizás estaba enferma o algo. Tocó su estómago, algo en el interior se movía, entonces quitó rápido su mano de ahí, asustado.

—¡Dean!

—¿Qué pasa Cas?

Dean venía con un jarro de agua y una toalla, además de un vaso.

—Algo en el interior de ella se movió.

—¿En serio? —dijo alegre Dean.

—¡Dean! —exclamó asustado Castiel.

—Es el bebé. Ella tendrá un bebé.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Qué es eso?

Ahora estaba en problemas, pero como estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas raras de Castiel solo le dijo que no se preocupara, que era algo humano. Con eso siempre lo tranquilizaba, ya que después se tomaría el tiempo para explicarle las cosas con calma.

Dean se la pasó poniendo paños fríos en la frente de la mujer hasta que despertó.

—Jessica, perdóname, no pensé en asustarte. Soy un tonto.

—¿Dean? ¿Dean? ¿En serio eres tú? Te creímos muerto ¡Oh! ¡Gracias al Cielo!

Jessica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Dean correspondió el abrazo. Ella se veía hermosa, radiante con su pancita.

—¿Dónde está Sam?

—Sam debería estar por llegar fue a la mar.

—¿Está con Harrison?

—Sí, todavía trabaja con ellos.

—Ah, me alegra mucho. Mira, quiero presentarte a Castiel, él es un gran amigo mío y me salvó la vida.

—Hola Castiel, me alegra mucho conocerte.

Jessica le ofrece la mano. Castiel la queda mirando sin saber lo que realmente quiere. Dean le dice que le dé la mano, entonces Castiel la toma mal. Dean se ríe y Jessica la estrecha de todas formas.

—Respóndele, dile “el gusto es mío” —aleccionó Dean.

—El gusto es tuyo, Dean —dijo Castiel.

—No…

Jessica se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. Dean rodó los ojos, pero al final también rio.

—Tu amigo no es de por aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—No, Jessica, no es de aquí. Es extranjero y no me preguntes su país, porque todavía no lo sé. Le enseñé algunas palabras de nuestro idioma. Es muy inteligente, porque aprendió bien.

—Oh, eso es fabuloso.

—Sí, muy fabuloso.

Continuaron riendo, hasta que se escuchó otra voz interrumpir la escena.

—¿Jess, de qué te ríes?

En eso apareció un joven en la puerta que quedó estático cuando vio a Dean.

—¡Sam! —chilló Dean y partió  abrazar a su hermano.

—Dean…

Lo abrazó por inercia, pero después reaccionó al ver que era real y lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás vivo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Lo estoy Sam, lo estoy, gracias a Cas. Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien importante.

Lo acerca a la criatura confusa.

—Él es Castiel, mi nuevo amigo. Es extranjero así no entiende muchas cosas. Me salvó la vida.

—Hola Castiel, gracias por salvar a mi hermano —dice Sam, ofreciendo su mano.

Castiel la toma indeciso.

—Hola. No podía dejarlo herido ahí —respondió Castiel.

—¿Herido? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia que tendré que contarte —dijo Dean.

Es tarde fue exquisita donde Dean pudo contar toda su aventura, mintiendo un poco para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de Castiel. No le costó tanto, ya había ensayado bastante, tanto con sus rescatadores, como con los tripulantes de su viaje. Cenaron todos juntos con gran alegría y a Castiel le hicieron una cama provisional en la habitación de Dean.

Castiel no podía estar cómodo en esa cama, demasiado blanda. Comenzó a moverse para todos lados, sin éxito.

—Cas, ven aquí, a mi lado.

Dean abrió la tapa de su cama y Castiel entró en ella. Los dos se miraron intensamente, por un momento. Estaba oscuro, pero un rayo de luna se reflejaba desde la ventana. El beso fue sencillo al principio, luego intenso.

Pasaron varios meses sin apenas tocarse. Por eso estuvieron con ganas de más roces, besarse como locos y hacer todo lo que no hicieron en los barcos, por miedo a que los pillaran en el acto. Sin embargo, debieron tener cuidado para que no los escucharan. Fue algo suave, pero intenso en las emociones, Castiel movía su cuerpo como si estuviera poseído por la sensualidad. Dean estaba hipnotizado como siempre por esa criatura. La noche fue una de las más perfectas, que hubiera tenido.

La mañana siguiente, el despertar fue increíble. Tenía en sus brazos a Castiel y eso lo completaba. Además, por fin estaba en casa junto a los suyos. La felicidad se hizo presente en sus labios con una sonrisa.

—Hola precioso, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Dean.

—Muy bien. Mejor  desde hace mucho.

—Lo sé, fue difícil, pero ya estamos acá. Lo logramos.

—Por supuesto que lo lograríamos ¿Tenías dudas?

Dean sonrió con alegría.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Yo?

—Eres una criatura mágica.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Soy una criatura marina.

Dean rio con ganas, pero sintió movimiento en la casa, la cual no era grande, solo una cabaña de un piso de dos dormitorios. Era la casa de sus padres, los cuales ya no existían producto de un accidente en el mar, uno de tantos.

—Debemos levantarnos —dijo Dean.

Les dio flojera hacerlo, pero ni modo, debían salir de la cama y rápido, sino querían que los pillaran. El primero en vestirse fue Castiel, puesto que se ponía otra vez, esa andrajosa ropa. Dean decidió prestarle ropa de él mismo, así que buscó entre sus cosas, las cuales no encontró nada.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam!

Apareció Sam en la puerta. Dean tenía solo el pantalón puesto.

—¿Qué pasó con mis cosas?

—¿Tus cosas?

—Sí, mis cosas. Mi ropa, mis zapatos, ¡mis cosas!

—Esteee, sí, bueno… no creímos que volverías así que las vendimos.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean.

—Lo siento, Dean, te compraré ropa nueva y…

—No hace falta eso, iré a comprar, además debo comprarle ropa a Cas también.

Estaban andrajosos con demasiadas millas marinas en el cuerpo, parecían unos náufragos olvidados, es decir, lo que eran en realidad.

—Si quieren les presto la mía —ofreció Sam.

—No gracias, nos quedaría muy grande.

La mañana la pasaron en el mercadillo comprando ropa usada. Ahí no había tiendas donde comprar cosas nuevas, sino que todo lo viejo se revendía. Los aldeanos lo felicitaban cuando lo veían, no podían creer que estuviera vivo. Otra vez, debía mentir con la mentira que ya se sabía de memoria, aunque no era necesario mentir sobre el fuego, porque no sabía cómo había comenzado. Quizás un rayo de la tormenta, no tenía idea. Solo vio fuego en todas partes y una explosión que lo lanzó al mar. De ahí no supo nada más, fue como un sueño donde un ángel lo ayudaba a morir entre sus brazos. Ese ángel resultó ser un tritón, una criatura fantástica que lo salvó.

Presentaba a su nuevo amigo como un extranjero que sabía poco el idioma. Castiel hacía bien su papel, puesto que no hablaba casi nada. Un “hola” y bastaba, eso y la extraña forma de ser lo catalogaba como “extranjero”. Dean le divertía la situación y ese día fue muy entretenido junto a su familia.

Era muy feliz con todo, pronto conocería a su sobrino, también dormía con Castiel. Ahora buscaría su antiguo trabajo con los amigos pescadores.

—Quizás deberíamos comprarle una cama a Castiel —sugirió Sam.

—No tenemos dinero suficiente como para eso —dijo Dean con rapidez.

Felizmente, Castiel no tenía cama y Dean podía dormir con él. Algo muy beneficioso. El único problema es que lo mantenía oculto, es decir, mantenía oculta su relación con esa criatura a su familia.

No le duró mucho este ocultamiento. Dean trabajaba temprano junto a su hermano en el bote pesquero. Salían en la madrugada y volvían a media mañana o antes para comercializar los productos.

**Fin capítulo 6**

Seguimos con este fic. Veremos los problemas de adaptación de los chicos.


	7. Esa criatura etérea

Castiel tenía problemas con Jessica en la cocina, porque se comía los productos marinos crudos antes de cocinarlos ella. No es que fuera extraño, mucho lo hacían, pero Castiel tenía una forma demasiado extraña, casi salvaje al hacerlo. Para no sentirse tan culpable, fue a mariscar y así traer los alimentos comidos.

La piel pálida contrastaba con lo tostada de los lugareños. Castiel iba con propiedad al mar, sin ningún equipo, ni cuerda, tampoco acompañado de botes, solo una bolsa de tela. Esto no era extraño, había muchos mariscadores que iban así al mar, con el gran detalle, de que no eran blancos lampiños caminando desnudos hacia la mar: todo un espectáculo para ver.

Castiel se alejaba bastante en el agua hacia las rocas y ahí desaparecía. No se volvía a ver, hasta tiempo después, donde aparecía con una bolsa llena de mariscos. Los lugareños murmuraban y las mujeres se maravillaban con lo que veían, mientras las mujeres con niños trataban de taparles los ojos a sus retoños para que no vieran al desnudo. De inmediato, Dean supo lo pasado, ya que le vinieron con los reclamos y chismes.

—Discúlpenlo por favor, es extranjero —decía Dean.

—Pues que se ponga pantalones.

Ahí tuvo que intervenir y aleccionar a Castiel, otra vez, sobre el desnudo.

—Necesito entrar al mar desnudo para transformar mi cola —explicó.

—Lo sé Castiel, pero no puedes hacer eso, te pueden descubrir y estaremos en problemas.

—¿Cuáles problemas?

—Te pueden cazar como un animal. Si saben lo que eres, quizás te traten como los pescados.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Me comerán?

Dean lo quedó, mirando y sonrió.

—No, no te comerán, pese a lo rico que eres —respondió Dean—. Solo, ponte pantalones.

Castiel asintió, aunque no sabía esa manía de los humanos por las prendas de vestir, ¿por qué las necesitaban tanto? Muchas cosas seguía sin entender sobre ese extraño mundo. Dean no lo comprendía, Castiel no dejaría de llamar la atención con los pantalones puestos. Por más que pasaba los días en la playa, no adquiría el color bronceado, ni el sol haría mella en su piel. La forma etérea con la cual salía del agua, junto con su misteriosa forma de adquirir los mariscos, comenzó a encender la imaginación de los lugareños. Además, aunque los pantalones estaban en él al entrar, al salir del agua, volvían a desaparecer.

—No los encuentro al terminar —explicó.

—Pues busca una manera de encontrar esos pantalones al salir del agua.

Pronto vino el bebé al mundo. Jess, Sam y Dean  estaban feliz con el hecho. Mucha felicidad, pese al griterío del parto junto con el nerviosismo de todos. Castiel intrigado por la situación en la casa, fue a ver al culpable de todo. Una cosa arrugada con vida, bastante fea y rojiza como una jaiba que  descubrió entre los brazos de Jess. Solo hizo una mueca de asco, tan chistosa, que todos se pusieron a reír.

Aprendió que ese bulto, se llamaba bebé, y que luego crecía hasta convertirse en un hombre. Pensó en las ballenas, porque era la forma como los humanos tenían las crías. Fue interesante de ver, en especial la forma de comer del bebé. Muy entretenido con ese pequeño, le dieron ganas de tener uno así.

Dean no quería que Castiel fuera a mariscar o se acercara al mar. Castiel lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La petición era tan insólita, que quedó con sospecha de haber entendido mal todo.

—Dean, ¿quieres que no vaya al mar?

—Exacto, no debes acercarte a él

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—¿Eh?

Castiel fue a tocarlo, pero él se hizo hacia atrás.

—No, claro que no —respondió Dean.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que nadie puede verte. Nadie puede saber quién eres.

—¿Y quién soy?

—¿Cómo? Tú sabes eso.

—Me gustaría saber, si tú lo sabes.

Dean no dijo nada, Castiel de un suspiro y se fue, dejándolo con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo muy malo y había lastimado a Castiel de alguna manera.

Sam habló con él un día que venían del trabajo, paseando por la playa. Sam sabía la relación entre Castiel y Dean, al igual que Jessica. Sería tonto no saberlo, si era tan evidente dentro de la casa. Dean sintió vergüenza, él pensaba que lo habían disimulado muy bien.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Vamos, es notorio, la forma como se comportan. Esas miradas.

—Sam, no soy homosexual.

—Dean, no me importa lo que seas, pero no puedes mantener oculto a Cas todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—No es un prisionero.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—No, no sabes. Castiel saldrá al mar, porque le encanta. Mientras nosotros estamos trabajando, él no pasa aquí, pasa el día entero dentro del agua.

—Le dije que no hiciera eso, es peligroso.

—¿Por qué es peligroso? ¿Qué ocultas Dean?

—Nada.

—Dean.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Dean salió de la casa directo a la playa en busca de Castiel. No fue difícil saber dónde aparecería, había mucha gente, principalmente, mujeres esperando en un lugar específico. Se acercó a ellas.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen?

—Esperamos a Castiel.

—No deberían hacer eso.

—Es que le trajimos pan y unas tartas.

—Si quieren, yo las llevo a la casa.

—No, gracias, yo se las daré en la mano.

Reían entre sí hasta que apareció un hombre a increparlas.

—¡Rosie! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Ándate a la casa ahora mismo!

—Pero estoy esperando a alguien.

—Si es al rarito ¡Olvídalo!

—¿Cómo dices? —increpó Dean.

—Ah, Dean, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien también ¿Cuándo se irá tu amigo?

—¿Cuál amigo? ¿Castiel?

—Tú amigo, él que vive contigo.

A Dean no le gustó el tono del hombre.

—¿Mi amigo? Hablas de Castiel, ¿no?

—El único amigo que tienes ahora.

Eso fue suficiente para que Dean lo mandara al suelo con un derechazo bien puesto. Las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas con el acto de violencia y Rosie atendió al herido, quien quedó casi desmayado con el terrible golpe. Dean esperó en el otro extremo de la playa, al lado de unas rocas, con los brazos cruzados, esperando ver salir a Castiel de su día mariscando. Desde ahí vio como el hombre se levantaba furioso, tratando de buscarlo con la vista, mientras las mujeres trataban de calmarlo. El hombre fue hasta el agua de mar y con ella se limpió su labio roto. Después lo vio irse de ahí, dándole manotazos a la mujer que quería ayudarlo.

No estaba bien. El tipo era peligroso y si lo conocía bien, traería a sus amigos para golpear a Castiel en represalia por lo que le hizo. No se atreverían con Sam o con él, pero sí, con alguien desconocido que creaba confusión y celos. Vio la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, lo peor era que solo habían pasado semanas, ni siquiera el mes, y ya Castiel generaba esa clase de curiosidad y comportamiento en los habitantes de la aldea.

Pensó en la maldita naturaleza humana, que no sabe tratar con lo diferente o singular cuando es lo más bello y precioso, tal como lo era Castiel. Si ese hombre iría por amigotes, él también traería ayuda. Se acercó a una de las mujeres y le pidió de favor, que fuera en busca de su hermano Sam a la casa, lo más pronto posible.

Sam apareció, justo en el instante en que venían los otros hombres, pero con tan mal tino que traía al bebé en brazos.

—¿Por qué traes al bebé? ¿No te contaron lo que sucedió?

—Lo sé, pero no podía dejarlo solo en casa, Jess fue de compras.

—¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué haremos si nos atacan?

—Tratemos de razonar con ellos. De todas formas, les pasaré el bebé a las chicas para que lo cuiden si tenemos problemas.

Los hombres no venían con ánimos conciliadores, sino todo lo contrario. Dean movió sus pies dos veces en su puesto. Eran seis, tres para cada uno.

—Chicos, fue un mal entendido —comenzó diciendo Sam.

—¡Olvídalo! Golpearé al rarito.

—¡Qué dijiste, maldito hijo de perra! —gritó Dean a punto de golpearlo, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

Sam no pudo sostenerlo, porque tenía al bebé en brazos, así que lo soltó y corrió donde las chicas para pasarles al bebé. Cuando volvió Dean tenía serios problemas con los seis, pero no se dejaba vencer. Sam tuvo que salvarle el pellejo a su hermano, golpeando a los aldeanos. Tres cada uno no fue tan difícil, porque eran tipos fuertes y temidos, aunque estuvieron bastante rato, tratando de poner fuera de combate a los demás.

Los tipos se levantaron del suelo  con mucho dolor. Dean quedó bastante mal en la pelea, pero se mantuvo firme mientras se iban. Sam fue por su pequeño, quien estaba llorando y pudo tranquilizarlo.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! —gritó uno de los tipos.

Dean hizo un movimiento de seguirlos y los otros corrieron despavoridos. Dean perdió el equilibrio, Sam lo sostuvo para sentarlo en la arena.

—Esto se ve mal —dijo Sam.

—¡Acaso crees que no lo sé! ¡Maldición! —explotó Dean con un golpe en la arena.

Las chicas decidieron irse del lugar, ya bastante vieron. Los hermanos se quedaron a esperar a Castiel, quien llegó unos momentos después. Venía tan etéreo, saliendo de entre las olas del mar que el aliento de Dean se detuvo, se hizo más errático. El efecto que provocaba ese ser en él era extremo y si daba ese efecto en él, no podía culpar a los aldeanos por sentir extraño ante tal criatura ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que vivirían felices juntos en ese lugar?

Toda la cruda realidad le cayó sobre su cabeza: imposible. No había extranjero sobre la Tierra que se asemejara en algo a esa criatura. Estaba tan ciego por la felicidad, que no pudo verlo. Ahora que lo veía, su mundo tambaleaba en un triste final.

Debía sacarlo de ahí. Devolverlo a dónde pertenecía.

—Hola Dean.

Quería llevarlo a casa a empujones y solo diciendo ese saludo lo descolocó todo, en vez de eso, le sonrió como idiota. Sam intervino y juntos se fueron a su humilde cabaña más silenciosos que de costumbre.

Jess los recibió muy bien, ya estaba preparando la cena en la cocina. Tomó al bebé y le dio de comer, es decir, de mamar. Castiel la miró con la misma curiosidad de siempre.

—Cas, deja de mirar a Jess, solo le está dando de comer al bebé —le dijo Dean.

—Déjalo, Dean, tiene curiosidad —dijo Jess.

—Ven Dean, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Sam.

Su hermano lo atrajo a la estancia, cerca de la chimenea, la cual no estaba prendida, pues era verano. Dejaron a Jess y Castiel en la cocina. Sam le sirvió un vaso de Wiski y se sentaron cada uno en un sillón.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

—Creo que lo sabes, lo que debiste decirme desde el primer día.

Dean suspiró tomó de un trago todo el resto de su vaso y le pidió otro. Sam agarró el vaso para llenarlo otra vez.

—Castiel es un tritón —dijo sin más.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un tritón, una sirena hombre, mitad pez mitad hombre —especifica.

—Sé lo que es un tritón, Dean, solo…

—¿Es difícil creerlo? Créeme, yo también lo dudo a veces, pero si lo viste salir del mar hoy, no lo encontrarás tan descabellado.

Dean contó la historia que siempre decía, pero ahora agregando y cambiando con la verdad. Le contó cómo la naturaleza real de Castiel, lo salvó. Sam lo miraba estupefacto, aunque a medida que la historia seguía, todo cobraba sentido. Incluso los detalles íntimos debía contarlos, los contó, no con tantos detalles, pero sí, le contó su relación con Castiel.

—Entonces eres homosexual —le dijo Sam.

—Emh, no lo soy, no me gustan los hombres, me gusta Cas, quien es un tritón, así que técnicamente…

—Dean, ¿inventarás una nueva clasificación sexual para esto? ¿Por qué no solo dices que estás enamorado de Castiel?

—No es eso. Cas debe irse.

Sam y Dean fueron interrumpidos por Jess, quien les anunciaba la cena. Así que tuvieron que tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

—Después seguimos esta conversación —le susurró Sam al oído de su hermano.

Cenaron en familia bajo la mirada inquisidora de Castiel.

—¿Sucede algo Cas? —preguntó Sam.

—¿De qué hablaban los dos?

—Nada importante, Cas. Ahora cenemos —dijo Dean.

Dean trató de actuar lo más normal que pudo, pero era poco probable que Castiel, siendo el ser inteligente que era, se quedara tranquilo con esa respuesta. Lo comprobó en la noche cuando fueron a dormir. Castiel se comportó muy apasionado e hicieron el amor bajo un signo de tristeza y melancolía que no pudo definir. Luego durmieron, sin embargo, algo en la madrugada lo despertó y cuando vio que Castiel no estaba a su lado, salió volando de la cama. Se puso solo los pantalones y salió a la playa a buscarlo.

 

**Fin capítulo 7**

Pobre Dean, quiere tapar el sol con un dedo.


	8. Dulce canto de sirena

Lo encontró en el mar. Su silueta iba entrando, y ya iba por la cintura. Dean corrió y gritó, gritó muy fuerte, pero casi al mismo tiempo, este se lanzó y sumergió en el agua para desaparecer.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! —gritaba Dean.

Se tiró al agua también y comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de gritar. Cuando por fin llegó al punto donde lo vio por última vez, o pensó lo había visto, se sumergió y gritó dentro de las olas.

La noche era iluminada por la luna de forma escasa. Solo se veían las siluetas de las olas. Volvió a sumergirse y esta vez nadó bajo el agua donde gritó todo lo que pudo. Una corriente lo agarró y comenzó a ahogarse. Su último pensamiento fue Castiel, antes de perder el conocimiento.

El exquisito olor marino rodeó su cuerpo y el suave toque de las olas lo mecían. Quería estar así para siempre, por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba nada. Solo estar ahí, en ese lugar donde pertenecía.

Un dulce canto alcanzó su mente como arrullo delicioso.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean!

Los ojos trataron de abrirse. Estaban pesados con ese olor también delicioso y ese abrazo que lo arrullaba.

—Dean…

—Cas.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé, pero no así.

Los besos siguieron a los movimientos de las olas.

—Pensé que te perdería —le dijo Dean, abrazado a él, mientras sentía la cola de pez en sus piernas.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

Otro beso, sus pies tocaron fondo y las piernas de Castiel fueron suaves. El olor exquisito de la criatura embriagó sus sentidos. Salieron entre las sombras de la oscuridad marina hacia la cabaña.

Al amanecer, Dean comenzó a prepararse para salir junto a Castiel. Sam y Jessica no se sorprendieron con este hecho.

—Al final, se irán —dijo Jess.

—Cas, se irá. Yo lo acompañaré en el viaje y lo dejaré en su casa —dijo Dean.

—¿Piensas volver? —preguntó Sam extrañado.

Dean miró a su hermano, pero retiró la vista enseguida. Siguió ordenando las cosas en su morral, las cuales no eras muchas, solo lo suficiente, como la última vez que se fue de viaje.

—Tomaremos cualquier barco que nos deje en el puerto más cercano, sino encontramos uno que nos deje cerca de las islas —explicó Dean.

—Entiendo —dijo Sam.

Jessica por su parte les preparó algunos panes, algo de comida y agua para el viaje. Después se despidió efusivamente de ambos. Sam también se despidió de ellos. Abrazó a Dean y le susurró en su oído:

—Nosotros estaremos bien. Solo queremos que seas feliz —le dijo Sam con dulzura.

Dean sintió ternura por su familia. La misma ternura que vio cuando Castiel fue a despedirse del bebé. La última visión de Sam fue con su familia, abrazando a Jess en el pórtico de la cabaña y despidiéndose con la mano alzada en el aire.

En el puerto, tuvieron suerte y encontraron un barco con la ruta comercial deseada, así que embarcaron enseguida hacia su destino, sin mirar a sus compañeros de tripulación. Ya era bastante suerte el que hubiera un barco con esa ruta. No había otra forma de salir rápido de ahí. Dean no lo pensó mucho y subieron. Estando en alta mar, se dio cuenta que la tripulación tenía vínculos fuertes de camarería, es decir, ellos dos eran los nuevos, algo peligroso, porque serían el centro de la atención de todos los demás, por eso debían ser muy cuidadosos. Un paso en falso y estarían perdidos, pero era la última vez que estarían juntos. Esto era una despedida dolorosa. De ahí en adelante, no sabría qué pasaría, ni siquiera veían un futuro. Todo negro y nada lo precedía.

Fue difícil mantener esos días sin tocarse. Trataron de trabajar juntos, pero los deberes que les asignaban no daban ese lujo. El barco enorme, impulsado por velas, crujía su madera sonora y como llevaba una carga pesada de carbón de piedra, era lento como una tortuga, aunque no tan lento para la pareja. Dean estaba desesperado, porque cada día faltaba menos para la despedida. No lo vería nunca más y por eso debía estar con Castiel. Aprovechar cada momento de su existencia junto a esa criatura fantástica, que jamás volvería a sus brazos. Cada instante era valioso, único e irrepetible. Miraba sus ojos azules en espacios donde confrontaba al tiempo.

—Oye, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntaba un marinero tosco y entrometido.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Se miran mucho.

—Es, porque pronto él volverá a su casa y yo nunca lo volveré a ver —dijo Dean con un tono neutral, que no correspondía para nada con su sentir.

—Ustedes dos son muy extraños.

Lo dicho por el marino no daba buena pinta. Cuando había cosas “extrañas” en un barco, se consideraba de mala suerte e incluso, podían tirarlos por la borda.

—No le veo lo extraño, ver un hermano partir siempre es doloroso —explicó Dean.

—¿Es tu hermano?

—No de sangre, pero dudo que lo entiendas.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo también tengo amigos.

—Ah, disculpa, pensé…

—Pensaste mal, idiota. Si quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo le diré al capitán.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—No hay por qué, imbécil.

Dean sonrió ante esto. No eran tan malos como creía, solo pasó un día antes de dejarlos juntos, trabajando bajo cubierta como la primera vez que viajaron. Eso fue maravillosos considerando que les quedaba muchas semanas por delante. Ahí abajo podrían estar con intimidad, no tanto como quería, pero algo es algo.

Lo importante es que no los vieran a ninguno de los dos en actitud sospechosa, porque si no, serían capaz de lanzarlos por la borda a ambos, en sentido figurado. Si los echaban por la borda no se preocuparía tanto como si los colgaran del mástil. Tenía miedo por ambos. El miedo no muy bien explicado de la razón real de serlo.

Así pasó una semana, que luego se volvió un mes. Castiel estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo fuera del agua, así que solo usaron el truco del baño nocturno unos días. Este seguía al barco un par de horas hasta sentirse bien lubricado por el agua de mar y después, Dean lo subía a cubierta. Sin embargo, al comienzo del segundo mes, comenzaron las sospechas de manera asombrosa. La razón era que Dean no podía estar lejos de Castiel. Lo acorralaba en una esquina oscura para darle un beso, luego lo soltaba tan rápido como si nada. Castiel no reaccionaba después de eso por varios minutos, mientras Dean reía internamente. Los tipos de la bodega los vieron y ya la suerte quedó echada.

Solo faltaba unas semanas, quizás dos o tres para llegar al lugar señalado. La brisa marina era tan fresca en esos días de sol, que Dean quiso trabajar en cubierta y se separó de Castiel por unas horas. Algo en el ambiente le llamó la atención. Sus compañeros navegantes lo miraban de forma extraña, con desconfianza, e incluso, con asco. Fue cuando supo que todo estaba perdido. El tiempo con Castiel había terminado, debía huir del barco. Esto no sería tan fácil.

Cuando pusieron ambos un pie en cubierta, los hombres los emboscaron:

—¡Hey, niñas! Vengan acá.

Dean reaccionó y tiró el barril de manzanas, el cual rodó por la cubierta, haciendo tropezar a varios por el camino. Tomó la mano de Castiel y salió corriendo hacia la popa. Los hombres los siguieron como una jauría de lobos tras la presa.

—Cas, debes saltar ahora. Yo los entretendré.

Estaban al borde, escondidos detrás de una carga de carbón y susurraban. Los hombres pasaban por su lado.

—Dean, no. Te matarán.

—No te preocupes. Ellos se calmarán cuando te crean muerto.

—Ven conmigo.

—No, Cas, ya pasamos por esto.

—Sabes que nos amamos.

—Cas…

—Entiendo… Yo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que conocía por ti… pero tú no lo estás.

Dean miró con dolor a Castiel. Al dentro de él comenzó a desquebrajarse.

—¡Ahí están!

Todo fue muy rápido. Castiel parado en el borde, los tipos tratando de agarrarlo. Castiel pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua, un grito. Él mirando su desaparición entre las olas.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! —gritó Dean a todo pulmón.

—¡Hombre al agua! —gritaron.

Casi se olvidaron de él en el operativo. Un hombre lo volteó y lo agarró de las solapas, perdiendo el punto de desaparición en el mar.

—Bien marica, te tenemos. Apren…

Hay otro sujeto gritando en su oído mientras lo tironea del brazo. Es un pandemónium, un caos, y luego aparece un sujeto con autoridad: el capitán. Todo se congela, lo sueltan, no escucha nada como si el mundo se volvió en silencio, solo escucha las olas y el murmullo del mundo submarino. Sus ojos se nublan, su cuerpo se mueve.

—¡Qué demonios! —grita el capitán.

Todos voltean. Dean está parado en el borde del barco, mirándolos.

—¡Baja de ahí! ¡Ahora! —ordena el capitán.

Rostros incrédulos y nerviosos. Dean les sonríe, abre los brazos en cruz y salta de espalda hacia el mar sin dejar de mirarlos. Los gritos de la multitud llegan amortiguados, el sonido, el olor, la visión, está en paz. Sabe que es su lugar, siempre lo fue, solo que no lo sabía.

Unos brazos desnudos rodean su cintura, lo jalan, lo llevan hacia las profundidades. Los ojos azules lo miran, lo besan. Arriba hay un bote y hombres chapoteando en la luz, pero eso no importa. Se abraza a Castiel y la luz se pierde en la oscuridad.

“Te mostraré mi casa” —le dijo con la mente o con ese canto de sirena—. “Es más linda y grande que la tuya”.

Dean rio. Por supuesto que lo era, si el hogar de esa criatura era el vasto océano, y las profundidades marinas inexploradas quizás por cuantos siglos más. Por fin su corazón era libre, sin ataduras a su mundo. Por fin podría pertenecer a esa maravilla de hombre con una espectacular cola de pez azul, poderosa, brillante.

“¿Me crecerá una cola de pez también?”

“Si quieres.”

“Sí, quiero.”

“Bienvenido a mi hogar Dean.”

Los ojos acuáticos de Dean despertaron y ya no había oscuridad, sino luces flotantes en todas direcciones. Esos eran los peces, las algas, la vida marina. La estupefacción fue el sentimiento fuerte que lo paralizó. Castiel apretó más fuerte la cintura y nadó a toda velocidad, sin considerar la estructura diferente de Dean.

La ropa quedó hecha girones, desapareciendo a medida que la velocidad aumentaba. El cuerpo desnudo de Dean quedó pegado al cuerpo del tritón. Su trasero quedó pegado a las caderas del pez y su espalda a su pecho. Sus piernas se pegaron a la cola y sus brazos a los brazos de él que lo rodeaban por la cintura. Castiel, por atrás, puso su barbilla en el hombro de Dean y los dos fueron uno con la corriente marina.

Dean iba en éxtasis en ese viaje como un orgasmo perpetuo, entonces sintió la mordedura de Castiel en su cuello y quedó en trance. Siguieron navegando en una danza sin igual. Lo que estaba experimentado era sexual, pero más profundo como anudando el alma, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, cuando despertó vio una ciudad extraña.

—Ese es mi hogar —anunció Castiel.

Era una ciudad en el fondo del mar. Dean conocía las ciudades puertos, no mucho, porque no podía alejarse demasiado del barco, después de todo, siempre debía volver, pero esto, esto que veía con sus ojos marinos, era el futuro. Como una ciudad del futuro.

—Conocerás a mi familia —dijo Castiel.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Ya llegando por encima de esta, bajaron por una torre llena de peces de colores y corales. Era tan hermoso que Dean quedó embobado, como tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y debía presentarse así ante la familia de Castiel. Le hizo ver esto, pero el otro  no lo tomó en cuenta para nada de lo distraído que estaba, saludando a las demás sirenas del lugar y por llegar a un edificio en especial, bastante grande a medida que avanzaban. Dean recién vio estupefacto a esas brillantes criaturas, todas tan hermosas como su Castiel, saludando con alegría mientras continuaban su nado hacia los edificios.

—¡Cas, estoy desnudo! —chilló Dean.

—Sí, no te preocupes, aquí todos están desnudos —le respondió Castiel.

Dean se fijó en esas criaturas y claro, nadie era como él. Había sirenas, tritones, delfines, tiburones, orcas, lobos marinos, peces de todos los tipos, pulpos, tantas criaturas que no podía nombrarlas todas. Algunos acompañaban a las sirenas y ellos se unieron a un grupo que los miraba asombrados. Le decían algo a Castiel que no podía entender y este les respondía a ellos en ese idioma ininteligible.

 

**Fin capítulo 8**

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Por fin Dean hizo lo que debió hacer desde el principio, siempre tan lento el pobre XD.


	9. Cumpliendo la profecía

Entraron a un edificio de corales. No tenía explicación para la estructura, su cerebro parecía de gelatina, porque todo era tan fantástico como esos cuentos de niños, pero ni esas historias le hacía justicia a lo que estaba viendo y experimentando. El interior, hacia el centro, estaba lleno de luz, haciendo los colores intensos, luminosos, tan bellos. Dean no sabía dónde mirar con toda esa estimulación. Fue cuando dio cuenta, que un grupo de criaturas marinas los venía siguiendo, sintió un poco de miedo de esto.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta, estaba frente a un trono y tenía a un tritón con barba sentado en él. No se veía tan imponente como pensaba que se vería el dios del mar Neptuno. Al contrario, la barba era corta y desordenada, al igual que su cabello. Además, era pequeño y desgarbado.

—Bienvenido, hijo. Me sorprende verte, en especial con… ya veo, tu pareja —dijo el dios.

—Él es Dean, un humano.

Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa en coro. Murmullos generalizados, el rey tuvo que mandarlos a guardar silencio. Castiel se mantuvo impávido y Dean tragó saliva, casi raspando su garganta.

—Arriesgaste mucho por él ¿Valió la pena? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí, padre.

—No hay más qué decir, salvo darte mis felicidades por lograr lo que nadie pudo. Comenzaremos la ceremonia en unos momentos.

Unas sirenas los rodearon con hermosas algas, que pusieron a su alrededor. Dean quería que lo cubrieran, en especial sus partes nobles desnudas, pero no lo hicieron. Solo rodearon sus pies.

—¿Qué ceremonia? —preguntó Dean.

—La ceremonia de unión —dijo Castiel.

—¿Nos casaremos?

—Algo parecido.

La sonrisa fue de los dos. Algo divertido y delicioso a compartir en ese mundo marino. El palacio de corales y conchas marinas estaba repleto de criaturas de todos los tipos, pero no había tantas sirenas o tritones como pensó Dean, quizás unos quince, quienes tenían a su lado un delfín o un tiburón, un pulpo u otra criatura marina.   Todas esas especies se postraron ante el rey. Un sonido maravilloso pobló el ambiente, una música diferente a toda la escuchada antes, sus oídos sensibles lo captaban.

El tinte de ceremonia apoteósica fue dada, por las conchas marinas en forma de trompeta, las cuales fueron tocadas al unísono por dos filas de tritones. Eso es lo que vieron ellos, arriba en la superficie del océano, el mar adquirió un tono azul demasiado bello.

En todas partes del mundo el mar quedó en calma y las criaturas oceánicas se replegaron a las profundidades, desapareciendo de las costas o alrededores. Ese día, ningún pez fue atrapado, tampoco ningún marisco, ninguna ballena o ninguna criatura. Ese fenómeno marítimo tenía a los humanos preocupados, ya que esa calma no era normal, incluso las olas dejaron de golpear y el mar parecía un gran lago tranquilo.

Las compañías navieras estaban al tanto de este fenómeno por los cables de los telegramas, pero las personas comunes ignoraban este fenómeno. Ninguna nave salió de ningún puerto ese día. Algunos hombres de mar quedaban, mirando como hipnotizados las aguas y el color del cielo. Debía darles miedo, pero no.

Sam veía desde su casa el tumulto de personas, dirigiéndose al mar. Así que salió a ver.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó Jessica con el bebé en los brazos.

Ella lo siguió en silencio y pronto vieron lo que sucedía. Quedaron en esa posición junto con los demás.

Dean observaba todo abrumado desde que llegó ahí, pero comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y deseaba esa unión de forma natural. No veía otra forma de vida, sino era al lado de Castiel. Él era su mundo, ahora y si este mundo era el que le estaban presentando, pues lo adoptaría como propio. El sentimiento profundo no lo racionalizaba de esta forma, solo sentía.

Las trompetas dejaron de sonar y un ruido ensordecedor llenó el ambiente. Peces de colores traían una larga alga de color rojo brillante, oscilando en el agua. El rey alzó los brazos hacia ellos y los peces de colores envolvieron con el alga a ellos dos en forma de unión. Los envolvieron por completo de la cintura para abajo para alivio de Dean, quien por fin se vio cubierto de alguna manera. Los peces mantenían los extremos de cada lado. La música seguía en el aire con melodiosa sinfonía. El rey comenzó a hablar.

Dean no comprendía el idioma, pero lo sentía. Sentía que era bueno, lleno de promesas.

—Debes repetir las frases que dirá a continuación mi padre —le dijo Castiel.

—Haré el intento.

Castiel le sonrió con dulzura, lo cual fue correspondido. Los sonidos volaron y el trató de reproducirlos lo mejor que pudo. Sonaban divertidos, pero tenían un significado bastante profundo, eso lo entendía. También fue una revelación que pudiera hacer esos ruidos tan extraños, al parecer, podía hablar el idioma del océano y eso lo hizo feliz.

Todos los pececitos y los presentes estaban atentos a la ceremonia. Era algo muy lindo donde los colores se mezclaban con una belleza brillante, como si el sol hubiera bajado del cielo y estuviera sobre ellos y no a miles de millas marinas arriba.

Sintió una felicidad muy grande e incluso tuvo la certeza de que Castiel también era feliz en ese momento con lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Unas coronas de coral fueron colocadas en sus cabezas. Las criaturas marinas aplaudieron y el rey los felicitó.

—Ahora, las consecuencias de tu éxito, porque tuvieras éxito o fracasaras, tendrías consecuencias. No temas, son consecuencias buenas —dijo el monarca con misterio.

Las manos del monarca emitieron brillitos extendidos por el mar. Las criaturas marinas al lado de las sirenas y tritones comenzaron a iluminarse por completo con una luz azul hasta desaparecer su silueta y transformarse en una silueta de sirena. Así un delfín, al lado de un tritón, se convirtió en una sirena; un pulpo al lado de una sirena se convirtió en un tritón; un tiburón en tritón al lado de otro tritón; un pez espada en sirena al lado de otra sirena. La forma como reaccionaban con besos y abrazos decía que eran parejas. Todas las parejas marinas dispares con criaturas marinas que no eran ni sirenas o tritones, sino animales o peces, se convertían en sirenas o tritones. Dean quedó tan impresionado con esto, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a iluminarse también.

Al terminar la luz miró extrañado a Castiel, quien le dio una sonrisa muy bella. Entonces miró sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que ya no las tenía. En vez de eso, tenía una hermosa cola de pez jaspeada con tonos verdes brillantes. Dean miró impresionado la cola, pero no solo era eso, porque podía ver y escuchar a su alrededor, entender como si fuera su casa.

—No se preocupen hijos míos —dijo el rey—. Podrán cambiar a sus formas originales cuando lo deseen. Así fue la profecía.

Todos felices y las parejas muy efusivas, porque se notaba que habían sufrido algún tipo de obstáculo infranqueable. Por supuesto fue así. Al parecer las criaturas marinas, todas ellas en espécimen, tanto femeninas como masculinas, tuvieron ese problema y lo solucionaron en ese momento de la ceremonia. Tuvo la sensación de que esperaron miles de años para eso o quizás más.

—Castiel, lo logró, dónde otros fallaron —dijo el rey—. Hubiera preferido que no se arriesgara, ya he perdido muchos hijos por una causa que desechamos hace mucho. Desde ahora, una nueva era comenzará y repoblaremos el mar con nuestra especie. Celebremos este momento con orgullo.

Los cantos y bailes no se hicieron esperar. La felicidad estaba en el lugar con cada una de las criaturas. Las algas juntaron a la pareja frente al altar del rey, ellos se besaron mientras todos a su alrededor daban vítores de alegría.

Dean supo que ahora debía su futuro a Castiel. Estaban casados por las leyes de su nuevo mundo, ya que ahora era su mundo. Lejos de estar asustado por su nuevo estatus, estaba muy emocionado. Dentro de su corazón sabía que esto es lo que siempre deseó y no podía creer en el milagro de todo lo vivido con esa bella criatura.

El baile marino comenzó y las criaturas, junto con sus parejas transformadas en sirenas y tritones, siguieron el ritmo de las conchas. Danzaban al unísono unos con otros. Dean y Castiel se unieron a la danza, flotando en el agua. El baile fue maravilloso y pudo conocer a muchos de los parientes, hermanos de Castiel. Ellos vivían todos en ese lugar muy felices desde épocas milenarias.

Dean pudo hablar con su suegro. El dios de ese mundo. Ahí se enteró de algo inquietante.

—Exacto, yo dije eso —continuaba explicando a Dean sobre su discurso en la boda—. Lo dije, porque estamos al borde de la extinción, pero existía una leyenda, donde un hijo mío logra conquistar el amor de un humano, quien lo lograra, tendría grandes felicidades para él y para nuestro mundo. Varios lo intentaron, pero todos fallaron. Las consecuencias de sus fracasos, cobraban sus vidas y golpeaban al mundo terrestre con calamidades globales. El diluvio universal fue uno de estos.

Dean sintió erizarse la piel.

—¿Quiere decir que si no volvía con Cas, él hubiera muerto?

—Exacto, Castiel estaría muerto. Si no hubieras correspondido a su amor, siguiéndolo al mar, catástrofes terribles hubieran sucedido en el mundo terrenal.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Le daba miedo preguntar, pero ahí estaba la pregunta sin tener idea de lo que significaba.

—Cataclismos planetarios, tales como diluvios, lluvias de fuego, cambios climáticos, hundimientos de continentes, etc. La última vez se hundió la Atlántida.

—¿La Atlántida? ¿No era una isla? —preguntó Dean.

—Un continente humano.

—¡Demonios! Eso no es bueno.

—No, no lo es. Sobre todo, porque perdería a mi hijo.

Dean sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Castiel y no soltarlo nunca más.

—Cuidaré muy bien de su hijo, lo prometo.

—Lo sé. El que estés aquí es la prueba viviente de que honrarás tu promesa.

Dean sonrió, se sintió feliz con aquella verdad mística. Seguiría a Castiel al fin del mundo y vivirían una vida llena de felicidad compartida. Castiel le sonrió en respuesta y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta en su honor.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Dean.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Dean pareció pensarlo un momento.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de Luna de Miel a la isla donde nos conocimos?

Castiel sonrió hermoso.

—Es una gran idea.

El sol era cálido ese día, el mar delicioso. La mente de Sam voló hacia su hermano y Castiel. Recordó ese día tan especial, hace dos meses, cuando el mar se volvió mágico sin asustar con el fin del mundo, cuando todos los lugareños quedaron hipnotizados, viendo el fenómeno tranquilo, cuando las criaturas marinas se fueron para volver al día siguiente. Ese día tan especial, Sam supo que un acontecimiento maravilloso se gestó en el fondo del mar. Debía estar relacionado con esos dos, porque cuando llegaron las noticias de que su hermano y Castiel habían muerto, él no las creyó, pero sí, creyó que simplemente, no podían morir ahogados. Castiel era un tritón, los tritones no mueren ahogados y Dean estaba junto a él. Todavía debía estar con él. Ese día, fue cuando se unieron esos dos. Sonrió al recordarlo mirando el mar. Su hijo en sus brazos tocó su boca.

—¿Qué miran? —preguntó Jess.

Estaban los tres en la playa, disfrutando de un paseo en familia. Sam seguía con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Veo a Dean y a Castiel. Están felices juntos —dijo Sam.

Jessica sonrió con orgullo y acarició la espalda de Sam.

—¡Claro que sí, amor! —respondió.

No estaban equivocados. Justo en esa dirección, pero a miles de kilómetros, había una isla tropical con dos tritones, quienes estaban de Luna de Miel.

—Debemos programar mi período de ovulación —le dijo Castiel.

—¿Período de qué? —preguntó Dean confundido.

—Es como nos reproducimos. Las ballenas se reproducen como los humanos y nosotros como los peces ¿Entiendes?

—Este, no, ¿no somos machos?

—No, no lo somos.

—¿Cómo qué no? Yo vi sirenas mujeres, digo, femeninas.

—Sé que es un tanto confuso para ti. Somos tritones y podemos reproducirnos.

Dean tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Estaba tan confundido que Castiel rio antes de darle un beso. Era mejor decirle después los detalles, como el hecho de que Dean debería empollar los huevecillos o que también tenía la capacidad de ovular.

Por el momento, disfrutar la  Luna de Miel sin mucha información, quizás era lo mejor en estas circunstancias. Después de todo, eso le funcionó para conquistar el corazón de su amado humano.

 

**Fin.-**

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir la historia y los que comentaron. Siempre quise escribir una historia de sirenas y me alegra haber terminado. Espero les gustara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Aquí un fic sobre la historia de una sirenita. Es mi primera vez en AO3, espero les guste y que haya subido bien el fic XD


End file.
